Tribu !
by alexiel2001
Summary: Lex, Chloé et des bébés ouais plein !
1. Partie 1 Chapitre 1 : Conséquences

**Tribu**

**Partie 1 : Ça commence avec un !**

**Chapitre 1 : Conséquences.**

Pas de conséquences, on oublie, on fait comme s'il ne s'était rien passé. C'est ce qu'ils avaient décidé. Seulement voilà, maintenant elle était seule face à ce petit bout de plastique et elle allait devoir faire face à la plus grosse conséquence possible, le genre qui bouleverse toute votre vie.  
Il y a encore deux mois tout allait bien. Jonathan Kent gagnait les élections de gouverneur et tout le monde était heureux. Sauf qu'en rentrant chez elle après la petite fête, Chloé avait eu la bonne idée de manquer d'emboutir une Porche flambant neuve et dont le conducteur s'avéra être le perdant de l'élection, milliardaire, chauve et ivre.  
- Lex ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Tu te rends compte que tu as faillit me percuter avec ton engin de mort ! On aurait pu avoir un accident ! Tu m'écoutes au moins ?  
Lex avait, comme qui dirait, l'air complètement à côté de ses pompes. Ce qui, malgré la colère qu'elle ressentait, eut pour effet d'inquiété Chloé. Ça n'était pas tous les jours, qu'on se retrouvait face à un Luthor totalement désorienté et donc en état de faiblesse.  
- Lex ? Ça va ?  
Il haussa les épaules avec dédain.  
- Lex ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Tu es sûr que tout va bien ?  
Sans prévenir, il l'agrippa violemment par les bras.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien de faire Chloé ? Et d'abord qu'est-ce que tu fiches là ? Tu n'es pas avec les autres, en train de fêter la belle et écrasante victoire de Jonathan Kent ?  
Il était si près qu'elle pouvait sentir son haleine alcoolisée.  
- Alors c'est pour ça que tu t'es saoulé ? Parce que pour la première fois dans ta vie tu n'as pas obtenu ce que tu voulais. Pathétique, tu n'es qu'un sale petit gosse de riche capricieux ! Tu te rends compte que tu aurais pu blesser quelqu'un ou même tuer quelqu'un ?  
Il resserra la prise sur ses bras, à tel point qu'en plus de causer une vive douleur, Chloé était persuadée qu'il y laisserait des bleus.  
- Mais n'est-ce pas ce que les gens attendent de moi ? Que je fasse le mal ? Je suis un Luthor après tout.  
- C'est le discours le plus ridicule que j'ai entendu. Ce n'est pas toi qui clamais haut et fort que tu n'étais pas comme ton père ?  
Il relâcha ses bras et s'éloigna.  
- À quoi bon ? L'élection l'a prouvé, les gens ne me verrons jamais que comme le fils du diable en personne.  
À cet instant, Chloé eut presque pitié de lui. Elle savait parce qu'il le lui avait lui-même dit, que tous ce que Lex recherchait c'était l'amour et l'approbation de son père. Elle savait aussi que comme il ne l'obtiendrait sans doute jamais, il cherchait inconsciemment et par substitution, l'approbation des autres. Elle prit alors conscience que la défaite de ce soir était bien plus qu'un caprice inassouvi, c'était une preuve de plus que, comme le lui avait répété son père si souvent, les gens ne pouvaient pas l'aimer. Elle le regardait se diriger vers sa voiture…  
- Oh, non, non, non, non, non ! Ne t'imagine pas que je vais te laisser reprendre ta voiture dans cet état. Je te ramène. Tu trouveras bien quelqu'un dans ton personnel, pour venir chercher ta voiture.  
Elle l'obligea à monter dans sa voiture et conduisit jusqu'au manoir. Lex n'avait pas dit un mot de tout le trajet. Une fois arrêtée devant le manoir, Chloé posa son regard sur Lex, il avait la tête posée contre la vitre et le regard dans le vide. S'il avait été n'importe qui d'autre, Chloé aurait dit qu'il pleurait, un Luthor ne pleure pas, c'est même à se demander s'ils connaissaient la signification de ce mot.  
- Lex ça va ?  
Il sortit alors de sa léthargie et comprit qu'ils étaient arrivés. Il sortit de la voiture sans un mot et se dirigea vers le manoir. Contrariée de se sentir aussi concernée par son mal-être, Chloé sortit de la voiture et le suivit. Elle entra à sa suite dans le manoir.  
- Lex, tu es sûr que ça va aller ?  
Il se retourna brusquement.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien te faire Chloé ? Rentre chez toi ou mieux, retourne faire la fête avec les autres.  
- Oh, excuse-moi d'avoir un peu d'empathie et de ne pas me montrer insensible avec les gens qui m'entourent.  
- Je n'ai pas besoin de ta pitié. Je n'ai besoin de personne.  
- On a tous besoin de quelqu'un. Et ce n'est pas de la pitié, je ne te méprise pas assez pour ça.  
Elle put percevoir la surprise sur son visage.  
- Alors c'est quoi ?  
- De la compassion ? Mais je ne suis pas sûre que tu connaisses la signification de ce mot.  
- Outch Chloé ! On sort les griffes.  
- Tu sais quoi ? Démerde-toi, si tu veux te noyer dans l'alcool, c'est ton problème après tout.  
- Et bien Sainte Chloé, on abandonne ? On renonce à consoler le pauvre Lex Luthor ?  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux Lex ? J'essaye de t'aider, tu m'envois chier. Je veux te laisser tranquille, tu m'envois de nouveau chier. Mais qu'est-ce que tu veux, à la fin ?  
Comment s'était-elle retrouvée, avec lui l'embrassant comme s'il n'y avait pas de lendemain et surtout elle le laissant faire ? Elle ne saurait le dire. Elle avait même finit par lui rendre son baiser et même par participer activement. Elle n'avait pas non plus reculé lorsqu'il l'avait attirée jusqu'à sa chambre. Pas plus que lorsqu'il avait commencé à la déshabiller.  
Mais lorsqu'au petit matin, elle s'était réveillée, nue, dans le lit de Lex, elle avait su qu'elle venait de faire la plus grosse erreur de sa jeune existence. C'est pourquoi, ils avaient décidé d'un commun accord, que cette nuit n'avait jamais existée.  
Seulement voilà, maintenant elle était face à deux bandes bleues et elle était enceinte.

- MER-DE !!!  
Cet abrutit aurait voulu lui pourrir la vie qu'il n'aurait pas agit autrement. Mais quelle idée elle avait eut de coucher avec Lex ? Parce que l'enfant était de lui, sans l'ombre d'un doute. Certes ils s'étaient protégés, mais personne d'autre ne l'avait touchée depuis des mois, donc pas d'erreur possible. Elle était enceinte de Lex ou alors c'était une nouvelle immaculée conception. Autrement dit impossible, quoi qu'on était à Smallville quand même, tout était possible. On pouvait toujours rêver. Chloé se laissa tomber sur son lit.  
- Je suis dans une merde noire. Mais qu'est-ce que j'ai fait au ciel (et surtout aux auteurs), pour me retrouver constamment dans des situations impossible ?  
Bon pour l'instant elle n'avait qu'une chose à faire, prendre rendez-vous chez le médecin, pour qu'il confirme ou qu'il infirme (on pouvait toujours rêver) la terrible nouvelle.

Et bien voilà, elle était définitivement et irrémédiablement enceinte et dans la merde. Bon, la première chose à faire, c'était le dire à son père, parce que de toute façon ça ne servait à rien de le lui cacher, il finirait par l'apprendre. Il le prit bien mieux qu'elle ne l'aurait crue, même si elle savait qu'il y avait peu de chance pour qu'il la mette à la porte ou ce genre de chose. Il ne lui fit pas de reproche, ni même la moral. Il agit comme le père aimant et intelligent qu'il était, c'est à dire en lui apportant son amour et son soutien quelque soit la décision qu'elle prendrait. Même s'il avait désormais envie de briser un par un et avec une grande minutie, les os de Lex.  
Chloé se laissa dorloter par son père pendant deux jours avant de se décider à aller voir Lex. Même si elle ne savait pas encore ce qu'elle allait faire, Chloé se devait de le dire à Lex. Ne serait-ce que par respect pour lui, bien qu'il ne soit pas réciproque.  
Voilà, plus qu'une porte et elle serait face à lui. Elle entra dans son bureau.  
- Chloé !Le ton était certes poli, mais il était surtout froid et distant. Cette attitude ne facilitait pas la tâche de Chloé. Autant en finir vite, plus vite se serait fait, plus vite se serait oublié et elle pourrait passer à autre chose.  
- Tu te souviens de la nuit qui n'a jamais existé, il y a deux mois ?  
Lex acquiesça d'un vague signe de tête.  
- Je sais que nous avions décidé que ça n'aurait aucune conséquence, seulement voilà, il y en a eu. Je suis enceinte.  
- Et ?  
Chloé s'était attendu à beaucoup de chose de la part de Lex, de la colère, de la joie, Chloé savait que Lex souhaitait par dessus tout avoir une famille, mais certainement pas à cette indifférence froide.  
- Comment ça et ?Je viens t'annoncer que je suis enceinte, de toi, et c'est tout ce que tu trouve à dire ?  
- Viens en au fait Chloé, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
- Comment ça qu'est-ce que je veux ?  
- Ne joue pas les naïves, s'il te plaît, ça ne te va pas. Donc je réitère ma question, qu'est-ce que tu veux ? De l'argent ? Un contrat de mariage ? Quoi ?  
Chloé sentit la colère monter en elle.  
- Comment oses-tu ?  
- Après la naïveté, l'outrage . Tu vas m'en jouer combien des cliché, avant de me dire ce que tu veux ?  
- Je me contrefiche de ton fric ou de ce que tu pourrais avoir à m'offrir. Si je suis ici, c'est parce que j'estimais que tu avais le droit de savoir et que, même si j'ignore si je vais garder ou non l'enfant, tu voudrais peut-être être impliqué dans cette histoire. Visiblement j'avais tord.  
Sans lui laisser le temps d'ajouter quoi que ce soit, Chloé se dirigea vers la sortie.  
- Au plaisir de ne jamais te revoir...  
Et elle partit en claquant la porte.

Elle réussit tout de même à rentrer chez elle sans encombre, avant de s'effondrer en sanglotant dans les bras de son père. Gabe ne posa aucune question, il n'en avait pas besoin, il se doutait bien de la raison de ses pleurs.  
Chloé fut surprise de constater que dans l'ensemble ses amis prirent la nouvelle plutôt bien. Ils se montrèrent supportif. Clark alla même jusqu'à conseiller à Chloé d'être patiente avec Lex, de lui laisser le temps de se faire à l'idée qu'elle était enceinte. Depuis la mort de son père, Clark se montrait plus tolérant, plus ouvert. Il semblait avoir prit conscience de certaines choses, il avait confié son secret à Lana et essayait de renouer des liens avec Lex.  
Heureusement qu'elle avait le soutien de son père et de ses amis, sinon Chloé aurait été perdue. Elle avait eut environ deux semaines pour décider si elle allait ou non garder l'enfant. Si seulement elle s'était rendue compte de sa grossesse plutôt ! Il lui avait fallu presque deux mois pour s'en rendre compte soit huit semaines, et comme le délai légal pour avorter aux États Unis était de dix semaines, résultat, il ne lui était resté que deux semaines pour prendre une décision.  
Et après deux semaines d'intense réflexion, elle avait prit une décision que jamais elle n'aurait cru prendre dans une telle situation, elle avait choisit de garder l'enfant. Non seulement de le garder, mais aussi de l'élever. Elle savait pertinemment que la chose ne serait pas facile, mère célibataire à dix-neuf ans, ça n'était pas une position des plus enviable, surtout quand on avait l'ambition de faire carrière. Mais malgré ses rêves journalistiques et son ambition Daily Planesque, Chloé avait décidé de garder cet enfant, même si elle ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi.  
Elle s'était aussi faite à l'idée que son enfant grandirait sans père, mais elle ne se faisait pas trop de soucis. Elle-même avait passé une grande partie de sa vie avec seulement son père et elle ne s'en était pas trop mal tirée. Et puis peut-être qu'elle rencontrerait un gentil garçon, qui tomberait fou amoureux d'elle et qui choisirait d'élever son enfant comme-ci c'était le sien... Mouais on pouvait toujours rêver.  
Désormais il lui fallait s'organiser, elle pouvait sans trop de problème arriver à la fin de son année universitaire, dans un mois et demi, mais l'année suivante était compromise. Il lui serait sans doute nécessaire de faire un break d'un an. La question était de savoir si elle pourrait reprendre ses études ensuite. Et puis il y avait la question de l'argent. Son père était bien évidemment prêt à l'aider autant qu'il le pourrait, mais elle allait sûrement être obligée de travailler, ce qui compromettait un peu plus ses chances de reprendre ses études. Mais elle avait fait le choix de garder cet enfant et elle en assumerait les conséquences, quelqu'elles soient.

Elle en était maintenant à trois mois de grossesse et elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de se regarder plus que régulièrement dans un miroir, afin de voir si on décelait ses rondeurs naissantes. Elle était justement en train de regarder son ventre, sous toutes les coutures, dans le miroir de la salle de bain, quand on sonna à la porte. Elle se dépêcha d'aller ouvrit, se demandant qui pouvait bien passé à cette heure tardive, il était déjà plus de neuf heures du soir et que son père était sorti. Elle ouvrit la porte et se retrouva face à la dernière personne qu'elle pensait trouver là : Lex.


	2. Partie 1 Chapitre 2 : Explications

**Chapitre 2 : Explications**

- Lex ? Mais qu'est-ce que tu fais là ?  
Chloé était tellement surprise qu'elle en oublia d'être désagréable avec Lex.  
- Je suis venu m'excuser et aussi te parler.  
Il lui tendit alors un petit bouquet de fleur, de simples tulipes. Complètement sous le choc, elle prit machinalement les fleurs.  
- Est-ce que je peux entrer ?  
Sans vraiment réfléchir à ce qu'elle faisait, Chloé s'écarta pour le laisser entrer. Elle le guida jusqu'au salon.  
- Est-ce que tu l'as gardé ?  
Cette simple question eut l'effet du'ne douche froide, Chloé se souvint alors de la façon dont il l'avait traîtée lorsqu'elle lui avait annoncée qu'elle était enceinte.  
- Qu'est-ce que ça peut te faire ?  
- Chloé, je sais que je me suis mal comporté avec toi, la dernière fois et je m'en excuse. Je comprend ta réaction, mais j'aimerais vraiment savoir.  
- Pourquoi ? Tu m'as pourtant bien fais comprendre la dernière fois que tu ne voulais rien avoir à faire dans cette histoire. Alors pourquoi est-ce que subitement ça t'intéresse ?  
- Ça n'est pas subit. D'uen certaine manière, tu avais raison, j'ai apprécié que tu sois honnête avec moi. Et si jamais tu as gardé l'enfant et que la proposition tient toujours, j'aimerais faire partie de la vie de cet enfant.  
Chloé resta silencieuse quelques instants, il fallait bien l'avouer, elle était surprise par l'attitude de Lex. Peut-être que Clark avait raison et que Lex avait eu besoin d'un peu de temps pour se faire à l'idée de sa grossesse. Mais celà n'expliquait pas tout.  
- Avant toute chose, j'exige une explication sur ton comportement de la dernière fois.  
Lex poussa un soupir.  
- Je sais que ce que je vais dire ne justifie en rien mon comportement, mais j'avais peur.  
- Peur ? Mais peur de quoi ?  
- De toi.  
Elle le regarda interloquée.  
- La fameuse nuit où tout a commencé, lorsque j'ai manqué de te percuter avec ta voiture, j'étais un peu...  
- À côté de tes pompes ?  
Il eut un faible sourire.  
- Je n'aurais pas dit ça comme ça, mais oui. J'étais vulnérable et tu étais là, tu n'aurais pas du être là. J'ai grandi avec l'idée que, jamais, je ne devais montrer mes faiblesses ou me montrer faible, sinon ça se retournerait contre moi. C'est la raison pour laquelle, lorsque tu es venue me voir deux mois plus tard, je t'ai immédiatement perçue comme un danger. C'était stupide, je sais, mais c'était plus fort que moi, comme un réflexe.  
Chloé marmonna plus pour elle-même que pour Lex.  
- Ça pour être stupide, c'était stupide.  
Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir.  
- Alors ?  
Elle s'assit en face de lui et hésita un instant avant de parler. Elle inspira un grand coup.  
- Je l'ai gardé.  
- Oh !  
- Tu as l'air surpris.  
- Un peu, je l'avoue. Je ne m'attendais pas à ce que tu prennes une telle décision.  
- Si tu étais tellement persuadé que j'avais avorté, qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ?  
- Deux raisons. Tout d'abord, je n'étais pas absolument sûr que tu avait avorté, tu es une personne pleine de surprise et ensuite je souhaitais m'excuser pour mon comportement de la dernière fois.  
- Et il t'a fallu un mois pour ça ?  
- Je sais que j'aurais du venir avant, mais il a fallu que je fasse le point sur certaines choses. Et j'avoue que j'ai longtemps hésité à venir, j'ignorais comment tu allais réagir.  
- Et maintenant, qu'est-ce que tu veux ?  
-Si tu es d'accord, j'aimerais beaucoup être impliqué dans cette histoire, autant que tu m'y autoriseras. Bien sûr, rien ne t'oblige à prendre une décision tout de suite, prend le temps dont tu as besoin pour réfléchir.  
- J'avoue avoir un peu de mal à comprendre.  
- Comprendre quoi ?  
- Pourquoi tu veux être impliqué. Enin, je veux dire, toi et moi, nous ne sommes pas spécialement amis et ce n'est pas comme si c'était ta seule chance d'avoir des enfants. Tu aurais pu te contenter de payer et de nous oublier, non ?  
Le ton de Chloé n'était pas agressif, juste curieux.  
- Et devenir pire que tout ce que j'ai toujours détesté chez mon père ? Faire ce qu'il a fait avec Lucas ?  
Chloé se contenta d'oser les épaules, ne sachant pas vraiment que répondre. Mais elle devait reconnaître que l'argument était valable.  
- Je suis juste désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps à m'en rendre compte.  
- Et si j'avais décidé d'avorter, tu aurais fait quoi ?  
- Je ne te cache pas que j'aurais été déçu, mais j'aurais respecté ta décision, du moins je l'espère. Et aussi cynique que celà puisse paraître, j'aurais offert de rembourser tes frais, même si je suis quasiment sûr que tu aurais catégoriquement refusé.  
Ils restèrent un long moment silencieux, assis l'un en face de l'autre.  
- Il y a une chose qui me surprend, tu n'as pas cherché à savoir par quelqu'un d'autre si je l'avais gardé ?  
- Si. Mais depuis les élections et la façon dont je l'ai traité Lana refuse de me dire ne serait-ce que bonjour et Clark n'a pas voulu me répondre, il n'a cessé de me dire qu'il fallait que j'en discute avec toi. En fait il a un peu joué les Jiminy Criquet dans cette histoire, c'est en partie à cause de lui que je suis là, ce soir. Et puis, je me voyais mal poser la question à ton père ou à ta cousine Loïs, je ne suis pas sûr que j'aurais été bien accueilli.  
Chloé pouvait parfaitement imaginé la réaction quelque peu violente de Loïs, si Lex était venu lui demander une chose pareille. Elle émit un petit rire à cette pensée.  
Il y eut un nouveau silence.  
- Quand tu dis que tu veux être impliqué, tu entends quoi par là ?  
- J'aimerai vraiment être le père de cet enfant, faire partie de sa famille.  
Chloé tiqua au mot famille, elle ne voulait pas former une famille avec Lex. Bien sûr quand elle était venue voir Lex pour lui annoncer la nouvelle, elle était d'accord pour que Lex fasse partie de la vie de son, de leur enfant. Mais à aucun moment elle n'avait envisagé la possibilité d'être une famille.  
- Je, je ne veux pas t'épouser.  
Lex la regarda un peu surpris.  
- Ça n'est pas ce que j'ai dit.  
- Tu as dit que tu voulais former une famille.  
- Non, j'ai dit que je voulais faire partie de sa famille, c'est différent. Mais je dois avouer que j'ai envisagé de te demander en mariage.  
- Mais je ne veux pas t'épouser.  
- Je sais, Chloé, j'ai compris. Le sujet est clos.  
Le ton de Lex laissait transparaître une légère irritation. Chloé devait être l'une des seules femmes des États-Unis à ne pas vouloir l'épouser, il avait compris, pas la peine d'insister.  
- Tu as d'autres craintes, hormis celle de m'épouser, concernant mon implication dans cette grossesse ?  
Si elle avait des craintes ? Elle en avait des centaines, des milliers...  
- Euh, je...  
- Vas-y, je ne me vexerai pas.  
Du moins, il essayerait.  
- Je ne veux pas que ton père l'approche. Je ne veux pas qu'il exerce sa détestable influence sur lui ou elle, et qu'il le brise comme il a fait pour toi. Et il est hors de question de l'élever avec un train de vie de milliardaire, même si j'accepte que tu subviennes en partie à ses besoins. Cet enfant sera élever suivant mon style de vie et mes valeurs. Pas question de lui pourrir la tête. Et il ne deviendra pas ton héritier, sauf s'il le désire vraiment. Il suivra la voix qu'il aura choisi et si ce n'est pas celle des affaires est bien tant pis, tu trouveras quelqu'un d'autre pour reprendre la tête de LuthorCorp.  
Lex devait avouer qu'il avait eu un peu de mal à encaisser le discours de Chloé, mais il pouvait comprendre. Surtout pour ce qui était de son père, lui non plus n'avait pas vraiment envie de le voir tourner autour de son enfant, il avait une bien trop mauvaise influence.  
- Écoute, je ne sais pas vraiment comment répondre à tout ça, à l'exception de ce qui concerne mon père. Quelques soient nos décitions futurs concernant cet enfant, je peux te promettre que je ferais tout mon possible pour qu'il n'approche pas de cet enfant, ce qu'il essayera immanquablement de faire. Pour le reste tout ce que je peux te dire, c'est que nous pourrions essayer de régler les choses au fur et à mesure qu'elles se présenterons. Pour l'instant, j'aimerai vraiment que tu envisage mon implication dans cette histoire, mais prend le temps qu'il te faut pour réfléchir.  
Lex fut interrompu par le bruit de la porte d'entrée. Chloé se leva précipitamment pour aller à la rencontre de son père. Lex réussit à percevoir la conversation, malgré les voix étouffées.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il fait là ?  
- Il est venu pour s'excuser.  
Gabe émit un grognement.  
- Écoute, on reparlera de tout ça quand il sera parti, ok ?  
- Très bien.  
Gabe se contenta de lancer un regard noir à Lex avant de les laisser de nouveau seuls. Attitude que Lex pouvait parfaitement comprendre. Chloé revint vers lui.  
- Désolé.  
- Ça n'est rien. Je vais te laisser de toute façon. Prend le temps dont tu as besoin pour réfléchir à ce que je t'ai dit. Et quand tu auras prit une décision, quelque elle soit, viens me voir et nous en reparlerons. D'accord ?  
- Très bien.

Une fois Lex parti, Chloé retrouva son père à la cuisine.  
- Alors ?  
Chloé s'assit en face de son père et celui-ci lui servit un bol de sa glace préférée.  
- Comme je te l'ai dit, il venait pour s'excuser pour le comprtement qu'il a eu quand je lui ai annoncé ma grossesse. Et il voulait aussi savoir quelle décision j'avais prise concernant le bébé. Il souhaite aussi être impliqué dans cette grossesse.  
- Et tu lui as dit quoi ?  
- La vérité, que je savais pas trop. Je n'avais pas vraiment envisagé la possibilité qu'il puisse changé d'avis. Bien sûr il m'a dit de prendre le temps de réfléchir, mais au final ce n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix, si ? Après tout, il s'agit de Lex Luthor, il n'aura aucun mal à trouver un bon avocat et à faire valoir ses droits sur cet enfant.  
- C'est bien possible. Mais peut-être est-il venu ce soir, car il souhaite justement éviter dans arriver à de telles extrémités, tu ne crois pas ?  
- Oui sans doute.  
- Bon et toi ? Qu'est-ce que tu veux faire ?  
- Franchement, je n'en sais trop rien. Disons que je m'étais plus ou moins faites à l'idée que mon enfant grandirait sans père, mais s'il souhaite vraiment s'impliquer dans le vie de son enfant, je ne vois pas pourquoi je l'en priverai. Mais d'un autre côté, on ne peux pas vraiment dire que les Luthors soit un exemple question famille. Les gens ont tendance à reproduire avec leurs enfants le comportement que leurs parents ont eu avec eux. Imagine que Lex élève cet enfant comme il a été élevé ?  
- Il est vrai que j'ai seulement travaillé avec lui et que ça fait un certain temps que je ne l'ai pas vu, mais je ne crois pas me trompé en disant que ce n'est pas ce qu'il souhaite. Peut-être devrais-tu lui laisser une chance.  
-Peut-être oui.

Presque deux semaines plus tard, Chloé se trouvait à nouveau face à la porte du bureau de Lex, prête à lui laisser une place dans la vie de cet enfant. Restait à savoir laquelle.


	3. Partie 1 Chapitre 3 : Concession

**Chapitre 3 : Concession**

Elle frappa à la porte.  
- Entrez !  
Chloé pénétra discrètement dans le bureau.  
- Bonjour.  
- Chloé ?  
Elle eut un petit sourire crispé.  
- Entre, entre. Viens t'asseoir.  
Lex lui désigna alors les deux divans posés face à face, à côté de la cheminée.  
- Tu veux boire quelque chose ?  
- Juste de l'eau.  
- Tu ne veux pas un soda ou un jus de quelque chose ?  
- Non, non, de l'eau ça ira très bien.  
Lex lui apporta un verre d'eau.  
- Tiens. Bon je suppose que si tu es ici, c'est parce que tu as réfléchi à ce dont nous avons parlé la dernière fois.  
- Oui.  
- Et alors ?  
- Et bien, même si je m'étais faite à l'idée d'élever cet enfant seule, je n'ai pas le droit de le priver de son père. Je sais ce que c'est que de ne vivre qu'avec un seul de ses parents, et même si je n'ais jamais été malheureuse, ma mère me manque parfois. J'accepte donc de te laisser une chance de connaître ton enfant, parce qu'après tout c'est ton droit le plus strict.  
- Merci Chloé.  
- Maintenant la question est de savoir comment on va s'organiser.  
- Ça ne vas pas être facile d'autant plus que tu as refusé la solution la plus simple.  
- Et laquelle ?  
- Le mariage.  
Chloé ouvrit la bouche pour répondre mais Lex l'en empêcha.  
- Je sais, je sais, tu ne veux pas en entendre parler. On en a discuté la dernière fois, le sujet est clos. Mais il va falloir trouver une solution et ce ne sera pas facile, il y a beaucoup de facteur qui rentre en jeu dans cette histoire.  
- Qu'est ce que tu veux dire ?  
- Écoute la vie que je mène n'est pas facile, elle est même extrêmement contraignante. Et élever un enfant dans ses conditions peut-être problématique, surtout que je ne veux pas qu'il ou elle vive ce que j'ai vécu, en ne me voyant que de temps en temps.  
- Mais rien ne t'empêchera de venir le voir aussi souvent que tu voudras. Et puis on pourra mettre en place un système de garde alternée.  
- La garde alternée, ça ne fonctionnera pas. Il y a beaucoup d'imprévu dans mon travail et mes horaires sont très prenant, mais je parviens à les alléger mes jours de gardes, je serais tout de même obligé de prendre une nourrice, qui finirait au final par le voir plus que moi. Et même si j'ai beaucoup aimé la mienne, je ne veux pas que mes enfants connaissent mieux leur nourrice que leur père comme ça a été mon cas.  
- Je comprend bien, mais alors qu'est-ce que tu proposes ?  
- Pour le moment je ne sais pas trop, mais ça vas nous demander beaucoup d'organisation. Je souhaitais aussi aborder avec toi un sujet plus trivial.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Il va bien sûr s'en dire que quio que l'on décide, je subviendrais à tes besoins, ainsi qu'à ceux de l'enfant.  
- Ha, non ! Il est hors de question que tu m'entretiennes.  
Chloé commençait déjà à s'emporter  
- Chloé soit un peu réaliste s'il te plaît. Où est-ce que tu vas trouver l'argent pour vivre et élever un enfant ? Tu vas demander à ton père, tu vas arrêter tes études pour te mettre à travailler ? Alors là, crois-moi, c'est absolument hors de question. Pour deux raisons, d'abord parce que tu mérites mieux que de passer ta vie à faire des petits boulots mal payés et ensuite parce que tu finiras immanquablement par me le reprocher et , il désigna son ventre, peut-être à lui aussi.  
Même si elle détestait se l'avouer, Chloé devait bien admettre qu'il n'avait pas tord.  
- Très bien, très bien. Mais je te préviens tout ce que je pourrais payer avec ce que je gagne au Planet, je le ferais, c'est clair ?  
- Tu as l'intention de continuer à travailler au Planet ?  
- Bien sûr ! Déjà que je vais perdre une année à l'université, il n'est pas question que j'abandonne le Planet. Je m'arrêterais le temps qu'il faudra pour mettre cet enfant au monde comme n'importe qu'elle femme qui travaille, c'est tout.  
Elle avait à nouveau haussé le ton.  
- D'accord, d'accord, inutile de t'énerver.  
- Je crois qu'on va avoir beaucoup de mal à se mettre d'accord.  
- J'en ai bien peur. Mais il y a autre chose que je voudrais te demander.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Est-ce que tu accepterais de me tenir au cours de l'évolution de la grossesse ? Peut-être même accepterais-tu que je t'accompagne à tes visite chez le médecin ?  
- Hein !!!  
Décidément il n'en finissait pas de la surprendre.  
- Il n'y a pas d'obligation, si ça te met vraiment mal à l'aise, on oublie.  
- Je peux y réfléchir ?  
- Bien sûr.  
- Euh, bon. Tu vois autre chose ?  
- Non pas pour l'instant. Ha si ! La presse.  
- La presse ?  
- Il ne faut pas se leurrer, même si nous faisons tout notre possible pour être le plus discret possible, les journaux finiront forcément par l'apprendre. Pour moi ce n'est pas vraiment un problème, j'ai l'habitude de gérer ces ingérences dans ma vie privée, mais pour toi c'est différent.  
- Lex, je travaille dans ce milieu, je crois que j'arriverais à gérer.  
- Je suis désolé d'avoir à te dire ça mais je n'en suis pas sûr. Tu n'as pas idée jusqu'où ils sont près à aller.  
- Je crois que...  
- Chloé, écoute-moi. Ma mère est morte j'avais tout juste treize et j'ai appris sa mort d'un pseudo-journaliste qui s'était introduit dans mon école afin de recueillir en exclusivité mes premières impressions. Alors crois-moi, je sais exactement ce dont ils sont capables et je ne suis pas sûr que tu mesures vraiment l'importance de tout ça. Je veux juste te prévenir et t'éviter de mauvaises surprises.  
- Comment est-ce que des types pareils osent se prétendre journalistes ?  
- À qui le dis-tu !  
- Alors qu'est-ce qu'on fait pour ce "problème" ?  
- Écoute, si tu m'y autorise, je vais voir ça avec mes attachés de presse et mon responsable de la communication, ils auront peut-être une solution, après tout c'est un peu leur travail.  
- D'accord, fais comme tu le sens, après tout tu à plus l'habitude de gérer ce genre de situation que moi. J'ai plutôt tendance à être de l'autre côté de la barrière d'ordinaire.  
- Je pense pas que tu puisses un jour tomber aussi bas.  
- Euh, merci, je crois.  
- De toute façon rien de ce qui a été décidé aujourd'hui n'est définitif.

Quelques jours plus tard, Chloé appela Lex pour lui demander de passer au sujet du médecin.  
- Lex, écoute, je crois que je préfèrerai y aller seule. Tu sais, on ne se connait pas si bien que ça et puis c'est un peu délicat comme situation, enfin tu...  
- Je comprend Chloé. Ne t'inquiète pas.  
- Mais si tu veux tu pourras venir pour les échographies, comme ça tu pourras le voir.  
- Merci Chloé. Au fait, j'ai discuté avec mes responsables en communication et tu te doutes bien qu'ils préfèreraient nous voir mariés.  
- Leeex !!!  
- Donc sans aller jusque là, il va falloir que nous trouvions une solution. Cette grossesse et surtout ma paternité ne resterons pas secrètes très longtemps. Nous avons donc deux solutions, la première, nous jouons gentils au parfait couple, présentant ainsi au monde des conditions qu'il concidére comme normal pour faire un enfant ou deuxième solution, on expose la situation telle qu'elle est en réalité et là c'est la porte ouverte à tout.  
- Qu'est-ce que tu veux dire par là ?  
- Chloé tu ne crois tout de même pas que la presse et en particulier la presse à scandale va se contenter de la version, c'est une simple erreur d'une nuit entre deux adultes consentants, tout de même ? Tu te retrouveras dans le rôle de la pauvre étudiante, abusé par le méchant Lex Luthor de six ans son aîné, au pire dans ce lui d'une coureuse de fortune qui a trouvé par cette grossesse le moyen de se faire épouser par un riche héritier. Et crois-moi, mon père fera tout ce qui est en son pouvoir pour que les journaux relayent la seconde version.  
- Et tu crois franchement que les journaux ne verrons pas notre mariage de la même façon ?  
- Si sans doute, mais au yeux du public, il sera plus facile de faire croire à une belle histoire d'amour contrariée, qu'à une banale erreur de parcours.  
- Mais pourquoi ?  
- Parce que de un les gens refuserons de croire que je n'ai pas essayé de couvrir mes arrières et que le public majoritairement féminin de la presse à scandale, raffole de ce genre d'histoire à l'eau de rose accompagné de guimauve.  
- N'empêche que pour ce qui est de tes arrières, ils auraient raison, non ? Puisque c'est exactement ce que tu es en train de faire.  
- C'est vrai. Mais c'est un cercle vicieux.  
Et Chloé savait parfaitement que d'une certaine façon, Lex avait raison. Mais elle ne pouvait tout de même pas l'épouser, si ?  
- Très bien, je vais y réfléchir, t'es content ?  
- Pour que tu es toutes les clés en main, j'aimerais ajouter quelque chose. Il y a une autre raison pour laquelle je préfèrerais t'épouser.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Au cas où il devait m'arriver quelque chose.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Si je devais décéder sans que nous soyons mariés, tu n'aurais droit à rien et même si je m'arrange pour faire un testament, mon père s'arrangera pour le rendre caduc, quitte à payer pour ça. Tu te retrouverais alors sans rien et dans incapacité de faire valoir les droits de l'enfant. Mon père n'hésitera pas non plus à faire fausser tout teste de paternité. À moins qu'il ne cherche à faire valoir ses propres droits sur l'enfant, afin de t'en retirer la garde et de remplacer l'héritier perdu, en l'occurrence moi. Mon père est capable de tout et je suis bien placé pour le savoir.  
- Décédé ? Non mais ça va pas la tête ? Comment est-ce que tu peux penser à des trucs pareils ?  
- Chloé ! Le fait que je puisse mourir bien avant l'âge est, dans mon cas, bien plus qu'une simple probabilité. Tu n'as pas idée du nombre de personne qui préfèreraient me voir mort, y compris mon père. Si tu ajoutes à cela cette étrange capacité que je possède à attirer tous les psychopathes dans un rayons de cent kilomètres, non je suis désolé, mais ma mort est bien plus qu'une vague possibilité.  
Chloé le regardait l'air complètement effaré, elle secouait la tête, comme pour nier ce qu'il venait de dire.  
- Non, non, non, non, non. Je refuse de penser à ça.  
- Pourquoi ? D'une certaine manière, ça réglerait ton problème.  
Lex aurait préféré ne pas paraître si amer. C'est alors qu'elle se leva et qu'elle lui administra une claque magistrale.  
- Comment oses-tu dire une chose pareille ? Nous ne sommes peut-être pas en très bon termes, mais comment peux-tu insinuer que je préfèrerais te voir mort ?  
- Je suis désolé. Je me suis laissé emporter. Toute cette histoire a un peu tendance à me porter sur les nerfs.  
- Parce que moi pas peut-être ? Tu t'imagines sans doute que je suis parfaitement détendue et que j'envisage mon avenir avec sérénité ?  
- Je sais parfaitement que ce n'est pas facile pour toi non plus, Chloé, ce n'est pas ce que je sous-entendais. J'expliquais juste pourquoi, j'ai un peu tendance à perdre mon sang-froid en ce moment, c'est tout. Alors on va ranger les armes et essayer de faire que nos rapports ne soient pas trop conflictuels. Nous allons avoir suffisamment de problèmes comme ça, sans qu'on soit obligé de s'en créer mutuellement.  
- Tu as raison.  
- Bon je vais te laisser réfléchir à tout ça. Et moi de mon côté, je vais essayer de trouver une solution qui convienne à tout le monde.  
- Très bien.  
Lex se leva pour partir et Chloé le raccompagna à la porte.  
- Tu me tiens au courant de ce qu'à dit le médecin ?  
-Oui, oui.  
Et il partit


	4. Partie 1 Chapitre 4 : Rencontre

**Chapitre 4 : Rencontre**

Bon tout allait bien, le Dr Adams le lui avait certifié. Elle était en pleine forme et le bébé aussi. À la prochaine visite, trois semaines plus tard, elle pourrait enfin le voir, grâce à la première échographie. Elle était un peu gênée à l'idée que Lex l'accompagne chez le médecin, mais elle ne voulait pas le priver de cette première rencontre. Le soir même, elle appeler Lex pour le tenir au courant.  
- Luthor !  
- Lex ? C'est Chloé.  
- Oh ! Bonjour Chloé. Comment vas-tu ?  
- Bien, très bien. En fait c'est justement pour ça que je t'appelle.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Hé bien, j'avais un rendez-vous chez le médecin aujourd'hui, tu m'avais demandé de te tenir au courant et je voulais juste te dire que pour le bébé, comme pour moi, tout allait bien.  
- Oh tant mieux. J'avais oublié que c'était aujourd'hui. Donc tout va bien.  
- Oui tout va bien. Le prochain rendez-vous est dans trois semaines. Le mardi à 15 heures.  
- J'en prends note.  
- C'est à cette occasion que je ferais ma première échographie.  
- Ha. Bien.  
Il n'allait pas lui faciliter la tache, il en avait pourtant déjà discuté, mais ce n'est pas pour ça qu'elle était à l'aise avec l'idée de proposer à Lex d'assister à l'échographie.  
- Heu je pourrais d'abord voir le médecin en tête à tête et tu pourrais peut-être nous rejoindre ensuite, pour l'échographie.  
- Donc tu veux vraiment que je t'accompagne.  
- Disons plus tôt que, comme je te le disais l'autre jour, je ne veux pas te priver de cette première rencontre, après tout c'est tout enfant autant que le mien, il ne serait pas juste que je sois la seule à le voir.  
- Merci Chloé.

Trois semaines plus tard, Lex et Chloé se trouvait dans la salle d'attente du docteur Adams, pas vraiment à l'aise l'un avec l'autre. Puis Chloé fut appelée et elle pénétra, seule, dans le cabinet de son médecin pour sa consultation. Un peu plus d'une vingtaine de minutes plus tard et avec la confirmation que tout allait bien pour Chloé et le bébé Lex fut invité à la rejoindre pour l'échographie.  
- On y est ?  
Le docteur Adams adressa à Chloé et Lex un sourire rassurant. Chloé l'avait mise au courant et elle n'ignorait rien de la situation dans la quelle ils se trouvaient. Elle dénuda le ventre légèrement arrondi de Chloé, puis elle y appliqua un gel translucide, avant de commencer à faire rouler la sonde.  
- Et nous y voilà.  
Le médecin désigna alors une forme claire sur l'écran.  
- Vous voyez cette forme arrondie ? C'est sa tête.  
Elle continua de désigner des choses sur l'écran.  
- Là c'est son corps et ici nous avons un bras.  
Chloé, comme Lex, regardait l'écran, fasciné par cette petite forme qui se mouvait son ses yeux. Après quelques secondes Chloé tendit une main vers l'écran, sur lequel elle fit courir ses doigts quelques instants avant de caresser son ventre. Des larmes perlèrent à ses yeux.  
- Bonjour toi.  
Chloé regarda à nouveau l'écran. Tout ceci était bien réel, il y avait véritablement un petit être qui grandissait dans son ventre. Son regard se porta une fois encore sur son ventre qu'elle n'avait cessé de caresser. Puis soudain, sans raison apparente, elle éclata en sanglots incontrôlables, totalement submergée par ses émotions. Il lui fallu de longues minutes pour se calmer et lorsqu'elle réussit enfin à retrouver ses esprits, elle se rendit compte que Lex n'étais plus là. Elle se tourna vers le docteur Adams.  
- Où est-il ?  
- Je l'ignore, il est partit sans rien dire.  
- Oh !  
Chloé était un peu déboussolée, elle ne s'attendait pas à se genre de comportement de la pars de Lex. En fait elle ne savait pas bien à quoi elle aurait du s'attendre, il était capable de tout.  
- Ça va aller ?  
Dès son première entretien avec le docteur Adams, Chloé lui avait expliqué dans quelle situation elle se trouvait vis-à-vis de Lex et cette dernière se montrait très compréhensive et Chloé se confiait naturellement à elle.  
- Oui, je crois. J'avoue ne pas savoir comment agir avec lui, je pensais que c'était une bonne idée qu'il assiste à l'échographie, mais maintenant…  
- Vous savez, pour les pères aussi, c'est un moment intense émotionnellement, tout le monde ne réagit pas de la même manière. Peut-être a-t-il juste besoin du moment seul et d'un peu de temps pour réaliser.  
- Oui sans doute.  
Une fois l'entrevue terminée, le docteur Adams donna à Chloé une série de photo, ainsi qu'une courte vidéo de l'échographie. Chloé savait qu'à l'instant même son père, Lois, Clark et Lana l'attendaient chez elle afin de voir ces fameuses photos.  
Elle eut un moment de frayeur en sortant du cabinet, et si Lex était parti, parti ? Mais non, il l'attendait à la sortie le visage fermé, vierge de toutes émotions. Il la conduisit à la voiture sans un mot.  
Le trajet jusque chez elle fut tout aussi silencieux. Lex ne semblait pas très enclin à la parole et Chloé, avait un peu l'impression de se retrouver face à un mur, ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'elle pourrait lui dire.  
Il la déposa devant chez elle et repartit après un rapide au revoir. C'est donc une Chloé un peu perdue qui atterri sur le pas de la porte. Elle n'eut cependant pas le temps d'être perdue longtemps, car déjà Lois et Lana, qui avaient entendu la voiture arrivée, lui sautaient dessus afin de voir à quoi ressemblait celui qu'elles avaient déjà surnommé « la petite crevette ».  
- Montre, montre, montre !!!  
- Vous ne pouvez pas lui laisser le temps d'arriver d'abord ?  
Chloé adressa un sourire à Clark. Ils se dirigèrent tous vers le salon où Gabe les attendait patiemment. Et après avoir enlacer son père, Chloé sortit enfin les photos sur lesquelles se jetèrent Lois et Lana. Ensuite ce fut un concert de « Oh ! » et de « Ha ! » et de « Comme il est mignon ! », même si Chloé ne pouvait pas vraiment comment Lana pouvait dire ça devant une photo sur laquelle on ne distinguait que très vaguement une forme fœtal. Puis elle et Lois entreprirent de faire une liste exhaustive des prénoms féminins et masculins commençant par la lettre L. L'ambiance était plutôt joyeuse, mais Chloé semblait un peu ailleurs, Clark la prit donc un peu à part.  
- Ça va ?  
- Oui, oui. Je… je crois que je commence seulement à réaliser vraiment que je vais avoir un bébé, que tout ça c'est vraiment réel.  
- Pourquoi ? Ça ne l'était pas avant ?  
- Oui et non. Je savais que j'étais enceinte, mais sans en avoir pleinement conscience, c'était encore flou dans mon esprit, tu saisis la différence ?  
- Je crois.  
Clark dodelina de la tête d'un air incertain, pas très sûr d'avoir vraiment tout compris.  
- Et Lex ? Il réagit comment ?  
- Je ne sais pas. Il a quitter la pièce au milieu de l'échographie et ensuite il n'a pas décroché un mot si ce n'et pour me dire au revoir.  
Clark leva les yeux au ciel.  
- Je vois il recommence à faire l'huître.  
Chloé le regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
- Pardon ?  
- N'as pas remarqué que lorsque les émotions deviennent trop fortes, clac, il a tendance à se refermer comme une huître ? N'est-ce pas déjà comme ça qu'il a réagit quand tu lui as appris que tu étais enceinte de lui ?  
- Oui, tu as raison.  
- Laisse lui quelques jours pour réfléchir et retourne lui parler. Au besoin mets-lui un bon coup de pied aux fesses, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal.  
Chloé éclata de rire.  
- Merci Clark.

Chloé suivit le conseil de Clark et laissa passer quelques jours, mais ce fut Lex qui la re-contacta en premier.  
- Oui, allo ?  
- Bonjour Chloé, c'est Lex.  
- Le...Lex !  
- Comment vas-tu ?  
- Heu... bien et toi ?  
- Bien, bien. En fait je voulais m'excuser pour l'autre jour, je n'ai pas vraiment bien agit avec toi. Je peux passer te voir pour en discuter de vive voix ?  
- Heu, oui. Quand ?  
- Maintenant, tu es libre ?  
- Oui.  
Quelqu'un sonna à la porte, Chloé demanda à Lex de patienter une seconde et alla ouvrir, pour le trouver sur le perron. Chloé adressa un sourire amusé à Lex.  
- Et si je n'avais pas été libre ?  
Il haussa les épaules d'un geste nonchalant.  
- Je serais repassé plus tard.  
Elle lui offrit un autre sourire avant de le laisser entrer. Ils se dirigèrent vers le salon.  
- Je tenais à m'excuser pour mon comportement de l'autre jour. J'ai réagit un peu excessivement je l'avoue. Mais lorsque je l'ai vu sur l'écran, tout est devenu si...  
- Réel.  
- Oui, c'est ça.  
- Je comprend ce sentiment Lex, je peux même dire que je le partage.  
Elle lui adressa un sourire gêné. Elle sentait qu'il tentait de faire un effort, mais il s'efforçait de maintenir une distance.  
- En tout cas je suis désolé, si je t'ai blessée, ça n'était pas mon intention.  
- Je sais Lex. Et au moins cette fois il ne t'aura pas fallu plus d'un mois pour réagir, comme lorsque que je t'ai annoncé ma grossesse.  
Elle n'avait pas dit cette phrase dans l'intention de l'attaquer, mais plutôt de faire une sorte de blague, mais le ton de sa voix avait été plus amer qu'elle ne l'aurais voulu. Elle changea rapidement de sujet histoire d'éviter une nouvelle dispute, ils avaient tous deux tendance à s'emporter facilement ces derniers temps.  
- En tout cas, il m'a fallu affronter Lois et Lana et crois-moi ça n'a pas été une mince affaire. Sache d'ailleurs, qu'elles sont déjà choisit le prénom du bébé, on pourrait en avoir une centaine qu'ils auraient tous un prénom, vu la liste qu'elle m'ont faite. Tu veux la voir ? Elles me l'ont gentiment mise par écrit.  
Chloé se leva et revint un instant après avec une liasse de papier.  
- Tiens regarde, c'est assez croquignolet.  
Effectivement il y avait des mots aussi improbable que Lysandre ou Lisbeth, ou même Léda et Léto. Lex se demanda d'ailleurs qui de Lana ou de Lois avait des connaissances en mythologie gréco-romaine. Et c'est là qu'il le vit.  
- Qui de Lana ou de Lois a eu une idée d'aussi mauvais goût ?  
Chloé lut le nom que Lex était en train de pointé du doigt : Lionel. Elle eut un petit sourire, que Lex lui fit ravaler aussitôt d'un regard noir.  
- Je dirais Lois. C'est la seule capable de faire des blagues d'un aussi mauvais goût.  
Elle tendit alors à Lex une enveloppe.  
- Tiens, ce sont les photos de l'échographie, j'ai pensé que tu aimerais en avoir une copie.  
Il prit l'enveloppe et la rangea dans son attaché-case sans même l'ouvrir.  
- Merci.  
Lex garda le silence un moment.  
- Est-ce que le médecin t'a donné le sexe de l'enfant ?  
- Non. Pas encore. Elle m'a dit que c'était encore trop tôt. Et puis je ne suis pas sûre de vouloir le savoir avant.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Je ne sais pas bien. J'ai envie d'avoir la surprise à la naissance. Mais on en reparlera avant la prochaine échographie.  
Il y eut un nouveau silence.  
- Lex ? J'ai une question à te poser.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- Ton père, est-ce qu'il sait pour ma grossesse ?  
- Pour l'instant pas que je sache, mais on ne pourra pas le lui cacher éternellement. Et lorsqu'il le saura, dieu seul sait comment il va réagir.  
Ils restèrent silencieux un nouveau moment.  
- Est-ce qu'on devrait prendre les devants et faire une annonce officielle ?  
- Ça pourrait être une bonne idée mais pas avant d'avoir décider de ce qu'on allait leur dire. Que ce soit la vérité ou un mensonge, il faudra être parfaitement sûr de notre version des faits, pour éviter qu'il ne soit trop déformé. Mais on ne va pas parler de ça maintenant, tu as l'air fatiguée, je vais te laisser. Nous reparlerons de tout ça une prochaine fois.


	5. Partie 1 Chapitre 5 : Révélations

**Chapitre 5 : Révélations**

Ce matin là, quand Chloé entra dans le Talon, elle sut que quelque chose n'allait pas. Cela faisait déjà un moment les gens la regardaient de travers et que des rumeurs sur sa grossesse circulaient, tant à Smallville qu'à Met U, en raison de ses rondeurs naissantes. Mais là les gens la regardaient comme si une deuxième tête lui avait poussé durant la nuit. Elle se dirigea vers sa table habituelle et alla s'asseoir au près de Clark et Lana qui l'attendaient.  
- C'est moi qui devient paranoïaque ou tout le monde me regarde vraiment bizarrement ce matin ?  
- Tu... tu n'es pas au courant ?  
- Au courant de quoi ?  
Clark et Lana échangèrent un regard qui en disait long et Clark sortit un journal de son sac, puis le lui tendit. Il s'agissait du dernier numéro de L'inquisiteur et celui-ci était titré : "Nouveau scandale chez les Luthors, il met une étudiant enceinte."  
- Et merde.  
Non seulement la presse était au courant, mais il avait en plus son nom et sa photo. Il n'avait pas fallu plus de dix minutes pour que la rumeur fasse le tour de la ville. Et cela expliquait parfaitement le regard de clients du Talon. Il ne faisait aucun doute que Lex avait du voir le journal, mais quoi qu'il fasse désormais, ils auraient les journalistes sur le dos. Chloé supposait qu'ils ne tarderaient pas à se montrer. Mais pire que tout, Lionel devait être au courant.  
Elle se leva brusquement.  
- Faut que j'y aille.  
- Mais où ?  
- Au manoir, voir Lex, pardi. Bon je file.  
Elle sortit précipitemment de l'établissement pour se rendre à sa voiture, toujours sous le regard insistant des différents clients. Elle bouscula d'ailleurs un homme, bien trop vieux pour être un habitué du Talon, vraisemblablement un journaliste. Elle grimpa dans sa voiture et se dirigea en direction du manoir.

Un peu plus d'un quart d'heure plus tard, elle était au manoir. Enriqué l'introduisit dans le bureau de Lex.  
- Mademoiselle Sullivan est là pour vous Monsieur.  
Lex était au téléphone, il fit signe à Chloé d'entrer et de s'asseoir.  
-Oh oh oh, je crois que c'est l'argument que je préfère celui-là. Le public a le droit de savoir. Il s'agirait de l'empoissonnement d'une nappe phréatique ou du payement d'un pot de vin, je serais d'accord avec vous, mais là nous parlons de ma vie privée. Et la grossesse de ma fiancée, ne regarde en rien le public ou les journaux.  
Hein ? Quoi ? Sa fiancée ? Et il était en train de parler à des journalistes ! Elle allait le tuer. Lex capta le regard furibon de Chloé et détourna rapidement les yeux. Chloé attendit patiemment que Lex est terminé son coup de téléphone, tout en passant en revue les différentes techniques de morts lentes et douloureuses qu'elle connaissait. Lex raccrocha enfin.  
- TA FIANCÉE ???  
- Chloé calme-toi s'il te plaît et laisse-moi t'expliquer.  
- TA FIANCÉE !!!! Mais comment as-tu osé ? Je croyais avoir été clair pourtant, je ne t'épouserais pas.  
- Le problème, Chloé, c'est que tu ne réalises pas que tu n'as pas le choix.  
- Attend là, je rêve. Tu veux m'obliger à t'épouser ?  
- Je ne veux t'obliger à rien du tout, mais nous n'avons pas le choix, Chloé !  
- On as toujours le choix.  
- Tu as une idée de ce qu'il va se passer si on ne fait pas ça dans les règles ? Ma carrière et ma réputation vont en partir, tout comme les tiennes, et ta carrière n'a même pas encore commencé. Nos vies vont devenir un enfer. Et si en plus dans notre malchance cet enfant est un garçon, il faudra composer avec mon père.  
- Premièrement je ne vois pas comment le fait de ne pas t'épouser peut nuire à ma carrière et ensuite quel est le rapport entre le fait d'avoir un garçon et ton père ?  
- Tu crois vraiment que qui conque voudra t'engager si les journaux te font passer pour une chercheuse d'or ? Et connaissant mon père c'est ce qui va se produire. Il ne laissera pas cette histoire entacher son image. Et pour ce qui est de cette histoire de garçon, crois-tu que mon père n'ait jamais voulu d'enfant ? Non ce qu'il voulait c'est un héritier et comme ni moi, ni Lucas n'avons répondu à ses attentes, sur qui crois-tu qu'il va reporter son attention ? Et je peux te garantir qu'il profitera de la moindre ouverture.  
- Mais pas si c'est une fille ?  
- Mon père n'est pas connu pour être un grand féministe. Mais le problème n'est pas là. Si nous ne présentons pas au monde l'image d'une bonne famille américaine normale, non seulement les journaux vont se faire un plaisir de ruiner ma réputation, détruisant ta vie au passge, mais mon père ne mettra pas six à trouver un juge qui nous retira la garde de l'enfant à son profit.  
- Mais il n'a pas le droit.  
- Tu crois franchement qu'il prend ce genre de chose en considération ? Dois-je te rappeler que nous sommes en train de parler d'un homme qui as tué ses parents et qui a essayé de TE tuer.  
- Faut toujours que tu noircisses le tableau. T'en as pas marre d'attendre toujours le pire des gens ?  
- Rha, Chloé soit un peu raisonnable pour une fois et regarde la réalité des choses en face. Le mariage reste notre meilleure option pour parer à tous les problèmes éventuels. J'ai essayé de trouver une autre solution, vraiment, mais je n'ai pas trouvé. Alors ce foutu mariage aura lieu que tu le veuilles ou non.  
- JE NE VEUX PAS T'ÉPOUSER.  
- MOI NON PLUS !  
Chloé reçut cette révélation comme une giffle. Il avait tellement insisté pour cette histoire de mariage, qu'elle n'avait pas envisagé une seule seconde que lui aussi avait sans doute imaginé sa vie autrement qu'à ses côtés. Elle n'était certainement pas amoureuse de lui et elle n'était même pas sûre de bien l'aimer, mais cette révélation lui fit... mal.  
- Écoute, je suis désolé, je ne voulais pas me montrer agressif, mais tu dois comprendre que tu n'es pas la seule à ne pas te satisfaire de cette situation. Ne le prend pas personnellement, mais tu n'es pas le genre de personne avec qui je me voyais faire ma vie.  
- Je suis désolée.  
Lex la regarda un peu surpris.  
- C'est vrai qu'à aucun moment, je n'ai pris en compte le fait que cette situation t'était autant imposé qu'à moi et que sans doute toi aussi tu avais imaginé ton avenir d'une autre façon, qu'un mariage de convenance en raison d'une grossesse non-désirée ne faisait pas partit de tes désirs. J'avoue ne pas avoir envisagé une seconde que tu ne voulais pas plus que moi de ce mariage. Faut dire aussi qu'avec ton habitude d'épouser la première venue, j'ai cru que c'était une genre de coutume chez toi.  
Lex sourit devant cette plaisanterie pas si subtile et qui n'était rien d'autre qu'une tentative désespérée de détendre un peu l'atmosphère.  
- Écoute, ce ne sera un mariage qu'en apparence, un mariage blanc en quelque sorte. Tu vivras comme bon te semblera et je ferai de même. Je ne dis pas qu'il n'y aura pas quelques concessions à faire mais...  
- Quel genre de concessions ?  
- Nous allons être obligé de partager le même logement, même s'il peut être suffisamment pour qu'on ne fasse que ce croiser. Et je voudrais aussi que tu me laisses vous protéger.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Porter et élever mon enfant ne sera sans risque. Tu peux être sûre qu'un jour ou l'autre quelqu'un essayera de m'atteindre à travers vous.  
Afin d'éviter une nouvelle dispute, Chloé s'abstint de tout commentaire sur sa paranoïa, mais n'en pensait pas moins. Lex n'était pas dupe, mais s'abstint lui aussi de faire une réflexion.  
- Et au bout de quelques temps, nous ferons ce que font presque tous les couples.  
- C'est à dire ?  
- Nous divorcerons.  
- Bien et comment on fait ça ?  
- Ça quoi ?  
- Le mariage. Quoi d'autre ?  
- Et bien, je vais voir avec mes avocats pour qu'ils rédigent le contrat pré-nuptial, ainsi que le contrat de mariage. Ensuite nous prendrons un rendez-vous chez un notaire, en compagnie de témoin, il ne nous restera plus qu'à signer tout ça et à enfiler nos alliances. Pour finir nous ferons une photo de mariage bidon à donner en pâture à la presse et l'affaire sera dans le sac.  
- C'est d'un romantisme.  
- Quoi ! Tu voulais une robe blanche et une cérémonie à l'église peut-être ?  
- Non, bien sur que non. C'est juste que tout ça c'est d'un sordide.  
- Je sais, mais nous n'avons pas vraiment le choix.  
- Je sais. Bon écoute je vais y aller.  
- Je te recontacte pour te donner les détails du mariage.  
- D'accord.

Lorsque Chloé quitta le manoir, elle se dirigea directement chez elle, elle ne voulait voir personne pour le moment et surtout pas Clark et Lana.  
Quand son père rentra quelques heures plus tard, il la trouva prostrée sur le canapé avec un énorme pot de glace au chocolat.  
- Dure journée, hein ?  
Elle tourna lentement la tête vers lui et lui offrit un maigre sourire.  
- C'est le moins que l'on puisse dire.  
- C'est à cause de cet article dans le journal ?  
- Non, enfin pas directement. À cause de cet article, Lex et moi avons été contraint de prendre une décision qui ne nous enchante guère. Disons plutôt que Lex a prit une décision et que vu les circonstances j'ai été obligé d'accepter.  
- Quel genre de décision ?  
- On... on va se marier.  
Il y eut un silence avant qu'elle n'éclate en sanglots.  
- Oh mon bébé.  
Il lui retira le pot de glace des mains et le posa sur la table basse, avant de la prendre dans ses bras.  
- Ça va aller. Ça va aller.  
Que pouvait-il dire d'autre ? Gabe se doutait un peu que ça finirait comme ça. C'était ce qu'il y avait de plus raisonnable et Lex était quelqu'un de très raisonnable, de trop raisonnable pour un jeune homme de son âge. Alors que Chloé était quelqu'un de fougueux, d'intrépide, mais elle avait aussi un grand sens des responsabilités et aussi difficile que ce soit, elle ferait au mieux pour l'enfant. Même si c'était parfois en contradiction avec ses propres désirs.


	6. Partie 1 Chapitre 6 : Union

**Chapitre 6 : Union**

Les relations entre Chloé et Lex, bien que plutôt cordiales, restaient tendues. C'est pourquoi Chloé avait choisit de se rendre seule à la deuxième échographie. Le docteur Adams la trouva en relativement bonne santé, quoi que particulièrement tendue. Ce qui n'avait rien d'étonnant, vu la pression à laquelle Chloé était soumise. Entre les préparatifs du mariage, ceux de leur futur "installation" et Lionel, il était normal qu'elle soit stressée, non ?  
- C'est une fille.  
Chloé laissa échapper un soupir de soulagement involontaire. Il y avait encore quelques temps, le sexe de l'enfant lui importait peu, mais avec la menace que Lionel faisait planer sur la tête de ce petit être qui n'était même pas encore né, elle devait avouer qu'elle était soulagée que l'enfant soit une fille. Seigneur c'était horrible quand on y pensait, mais Chloé ne pouvait pas s'en empêcher.  
Le docteur Adams éteignit l'échographe et se tourna vers Chloé.  
- Ça va aller ?  
- Oui, oui, ne vous inquiétez pas.  
De toute façon il faudrait bien que ça aille, pour l'enfant. Le docteur Adams lui adressa un sourire compréhensif et prit congé de celle-ci.  
- On se revoit dans trois semaines ?  
- Parfait. Au revoir.  
- Au revoir.

Après la consultation, Chloé se rendit directement chez Lex. Elle devait y passer afin de signer le contrat pré-nuptial et régler les derniers détails du mariage. Elle en profiterait pour lui donner des nouvelles de l'enfant et lui annoncer qu'il s'agissait d'une fille. Lui aussi serait probablement soulagé.  
Une fois au manoir, Chloé fut directement conduite dans le bureau de Lex. Il avait l'air d'une humeur exécrable et ne prit même pas la peine de répondre quand elle lui dit bonjour.  
- Tout va bien ?  
- Non.  
Il y eut un long silence et Lex poussa un soupir avant de reprendre la parole.  
- Je viens d'avoir mon père au téléphone.  
- Et ?  
- Et bien comme toujours avec mon père, impossible de deviner ce qu'il va faire, il faut donc s'attendre à tout et surtout au pire. Même si pour l'instant, je pense qu'il n'a pas encore défini comment tourner cette situation à son avantage.  
- C'est une fille.  
Chloé n'était pas vraiment convaincue que c'était le bon moment pour annoncer ça, mais c'était sortit tout seul.  
- Pardon ?  
- Le bébé, c'est une fille.  
- Ha, d'accord. Mais je croyais que tu ne voulais pas savoir ?  
- Ça c'était vrai avant que tu ne rajoutes une pression supplémentaire, avec cette histoire d'hériter.  
- Et c'est sûr ?  
- Il y a toujours une possibilité d'erreur, quelque chose qu'on aurait manqué à l'echographie, mais sinon oui. Disons quatre-vingts, quatre-vingt dix pour cent.  
- J'ai un peu honte de l'avouer, mais je suis soulagé.  
- Tu n'as pas à avoir honte, j'ai eu la même réaction en l'apprennant.  
Ils se regardèrent un long moment l'un l'autre, mal à l'aise, avec le même air coupable sur le visage. Comment en était-on arrivé là ? Dans certains pays on tuait les petites filles et ici on voyait la naissance d'un garçon comme une malédiction, faisant d'un enfant même pas encore né, un pion sur l'échiquier d'une guerre qui opposait un père et son fils. Ce fut Lex, qui le premier, brisa ce silence devenu gênant.  
- Et vous allez bien, toi et... elle ?  
- En ce qui me concerne, je suis un poil trop tendu, mais sinon nous en toutes les deux en pleines formes.  
Chloé eut un léger sursaut.  
- Hey ! Ben oui, c'est de toi qu'on parle.  
Elle caressa doucement son ventre rond. Après quelques secondes, elle remarqua que Lex la regardait étrangement.  
- Elle est en train de gigoter et elle vient juste de me donner un coup de pied, enfin je pense que c'est son pied, parce qu'en fait j'en sais strictement rien. Tu veux toucher ?  
Lex regarda le ventre de Chloé un instant et refusa d'un mouvement de tête. Étrange. Que ce soit son père, Lois, Clark ou bien Lana, tous ne manquait jamais une occasion de poser la main sur son ventre pour sentir le bébé bouger. Et aussi ridicule que l'idée lui parraissait, elle se sentit blessée que Lex se montre réticent à l'idée de sentir leur bébé bouger. Ce geste ou plutôt ce non-geste rappella à Chloé la question qui la hantait désormais, Lex serait-il un bon père et avait-elle bien fait d'accepter qu'il est une place dans la vie de l'enfant. Décidément ça n'était pas comme ça qu'elle avait imaginé une grossesse éventuelle, les rares fois où l'idée lui avait traversé l'esprit. D'abord ça n'était certainement pas Lex qu'elle avait imaginé à la place du père, mais plutôt Clark ou un inconnu, une espèce d'homme idéal qu'elle avait forgé dans son esprit. Et l'un comme l'autre, elle les avait imaginé attentif et concerné. Mais Lex était très loin de cette image d'épinale, il restait distant, il parlait toujours "du bébé", de "cet enfant", mais rarement comme s'il s'agissait du sien et il ne semblait pas vouloir établir de lien avec l'enfant avant sa naissance.  
Après un nouveau silence gênant, Lex repris la parole, faisant dévier le sujet.  
- Tu viens pour signer le contrat pré-nuptial ?  
- Oui.  
- J'avoue avoir complétement oublié de t'en parler avant, tu n'avais aucune clause particulière à faire ajouter à ce contrat ?  
- Euh non.  
- Si jamais c'était le cas, je peux toujours et faire modifier et nous le signerons plus tard.  
- Non ça va, je n'ai rien de spécial à y mettre. Je ne vois même pas à quoi ça sert, vu que je n'ai aucune fortune et que je me contrefous de la tienne.  
- Je sais. Mais disons que je fais ça pour rassurer mes avocats et pour éviter une éventuelle attaque de mon père de ce côté là. De plus tu constateras qu'il est plutôt avantageux pour toi.  
- Très bien. De toute façon, ça n'est pas comme si j'avais le choix.  
Lex s'abstint de tout commentaire quant à cet réflexion et lui tendit le contrat. Chloé le parcouru rapidement des yeux et constata qu'effectivement il lui était plutôt avantageux, en particulier dans le cas d'un divorce consenti par les deux parties, ce qui ne manquerait pas d'arriver d'ici quelques mois.  
- J'ai aussi prit rendez-vous avec le notaire pour vendredi prochain, 16 heures, pour signer le contrat de mariage. La présence de témoin est nécessaire, tu souhaites la présence de quelqu'un en particulier ou deux de mes avocats ferons l'affaire ?  
Chloé ne souhaitait pas particulièrement que son père ou un autre de ses proches assiste à cette mascarade.  
- Tes avocats feront l'affaire.  
- Très bien. Est-ce que l'après-midi de la veille du mariage, soit le jeudi, te conviendrais pour faire les photos ?  
- Quelles photos ?  
- Celles du mariage, pour la presse.  
- Ha oui. J'avais oublié. Jeudi après-midi, très bien, c'est noté.  
- Une envie particulière pour la robe ou cela t'importe peu.  
- Fais comme tu veux. Épargne-moi juste la meringue avec des fanfreluches partout, essaye de faire sobre pour une fois.

Le jeudi après-midi, de la semaine suivante, après une séance de photos particulièrement éprouvante, les diverses conseillers en communications de Lex avaient réussit à obtenir ce qu'ils souhaitaient, c'est à dire des photos qui pourraient passer pour celles d'un mariage heureux, célébré dans le bonheur et l'allégresse. Chloé avait été plutôt contente de voir que Lex avait respecté son souhait et choisit, enfin elle doutait qu'il l'eut lui même choisit mais bon, une robe plutôt simple et de bon goût. Mais malgré sa belle robe, Chloé était loin de se sentir à l'aise ou même à sa place. C'était plutôt la place d'une Lana, une pseudo-princesse de conte de fées pour un pseudo-prince charmant.  
Chloé venait de se rhabiller, quand son portable sonna.  
- Chloé Sullivan !  
- Combien pour ne plus jamais vous voir approcher mon fils ?  
- Je vous demande pardon ?  
- Ne vous faîtes pas plus bête que vous n'êtes Mlle Sullivan. Combien pour que vous et votre batârd disparraissiez de la vie de mon fils ?  
Chloé serra les poings pour ne pas se mettre à hurler de rage et partit en quête de Lex.  
- Je ne vous permets pas de nous insulter, que ce soit moi ou l'enfant que je porte, Mr Luthor. Cet enfant c'est aussi celui de votre fils et je suis sûre que vous n'êtes pas sans savoir que demain à la même heure, Lex aura fait de moi une "honnête femme" comme on dit.  
À l'autre bout du fil, Lionel eut une exclamation de dédain.  
- Cessez de me faire perdre mon temps, Mlle Sullivan, combien ?  
Elle réussit enfin à mettre la main sur Lex.  
- Et vous ne me faîtes pas perdre le mien Mr Luthor, vous devriez pourtant savoir que je ne suis pas à vendre.  
Lex tourna la tête en entendant Chloé prononcer les mots "Mr Luthor". Il n'y avait que trois "Mr Luthor". Elle ne pouvait être au téléphone avec lui, vu qu'il était là, il était plus qu'improbable que ce soit Lucas à l'autre bout du fil, vu qu'elle ne le connaissait pas, il ne restait donc qu'une seule possibilité, son père. Il lui fit signe de lui passer le téléphone.  
- Papa ! Que nous vaut le plaisir de ton appel.  
Lionel resta silencieux, un instant, ne s'attendant probablement pas à ce que Chloé lui passe Lex.  
- C'est nous désormais ?  
- Ça le sera demain et si tu n'as rien de plus à dire, je te prierai de bien vouloir nous excuser, mais ma fiancée et moi avons encore un certain nombre de choses à régler.  
Lex raccrocha sans attendre de réponse et rendit son téléphone à Chloé.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il voulait ?  
- Savoir pour quelle somme j'accepterai de disparaître de ta vie avec notre enfant.  
- Enfoiré.  
- Bon tu m'excuses, mais je vais rentrer, je suis épuisée.  
- D'accord. Ça va aller pour le retour ou tu veux que je te fasses raccompagner ?  
- Non ça va aller.  
- À demain.  
- À demain.

Le lendemain Chloé retrouva Lex chez le notaire à l'horaire convenu et moins d'une demi-heure après, ils étaient officiellement mariés.


	7. Partie 1 Chapitre 7 : Emménagement

**Chapitre 7 : Emménagement**

Après le mariage, Chloé était allée s'installer temporairement au manoir, histoire de ne pas perdre la face devant les journaux. Journaux qui pendant plus d'une semaine firent paraître les vraies/fausses photos de leurs mariages, généralement accompagnées de grandes analyses, plus ou moins valorisantes, visant à savoir si oui ou non leur couple allait durer.  
Seigneur ! Qu'est-ce qu'elle détestait cet endroit, c'est froid, lugubre et triste. En plus elle était loin de pouvoir prétendre qu'elle n'y avait que de bons souvenirs. Elle ne pouvait s'empêcher de frissonner à chaque fois qu'elle passait devant la fenêtre du couloir du deuxième étage, par laquelle, elle avait été poussée quelques années plus tôt. Elle espérait sincèrement qu'avec Lex, ils allaient trouver rapidement un appartement convenable sur Metropolis, afin de pouvoir quitter ce lieu sordide.  
Pour des raisons de fatigue, mais aussi de santé, Chloé avait été contrainte d'alléger son emploi du temps au Daily Planet et comme en plus l'année universitaire était terminée, elle passait ses journées enfermée au manoir et s'y ennuyait ferme, malgré les fréquentes visites de Lois, Clark et Lana, ainsi que la gigantesque bibliothèque de Lex.  
- Chloé ? Tu es là ?  
Lex pénétra dans la bibliothèque puisque c'était là que « sa femme » passait le plus clair de son temps. Chloé releva la tête du huit cent vingt troisième roman qu'elle lisait depuis qu'elle était au manoir.  
- Qu'est-ce qui se passe ?  
- Tu serais libre pour m'accompagner demain à Metropolis ?  
- Euh, pourquoi faire ?  
- J'ai repéré quelques appartements et je voudrais que tu les vois avant que je ne signe pour quoi que ce soit.  
- Oh ! Euh… oui. Pourquoi pas.  
- Nous partirions demain vers neuf heures, ça te convient ?  
- Très bien.  
- À demain alors.  
- À demain.  
Wow ! Si depuis qu'ils étaient mariés, ils avaient échangé plus de cinq minutes de conversation, c'était déjà la panacée, alors passer toute une journée ensemble…

Le lendemain, Chloé était prête à l'heure dite et attendait Lex dans le hall d'entrée.  
- Ha, tu es là ! Très bien. L'hélicoptère décolle dans dix minutes. Tu es prête ?  
- Oui.  
Chloé attrapa son sac.  
- Très bien, allons-y.  
Lex guida Chloé vers l'aire d'atterrissage et une fois l'hélicoptère au sol, il l'aida à monter dedans. Lorsqu'ils furent installés et convenablement attachés, l'appareil décolla. Lex remarqua très vite que Chloé n'était clairement pas très à l'aise.  
- Ça va ?  
- Oui, non, je ne sais pas trop. C'est la première fois que je monte dans un truc comme ça et je ne suis pas sûre d'aimer ça.  
- Ça va quand même aller ?  
- Oui, oui, j'ai vu pire, mais si au retour on pouvait prendre la voiture, ça m'arrangerait.  
- Si tu préfères. J'avais choisi d'y aller en hélicoptère parce que c'est plus rapide, c'est tout.

Environ une demi-heure plus tard, ils atterrissaient au somment du LuthorCorp Plaza. Ils prirent ensuite une voiture qui les attendait au pied de l'immeuble et ils se dirigèrent vers le premier appartement. Ils en visitèrent quatre en tout et ce fut le numéro trois qui, sans nul doute possible, l'emportait aux yeux de Chloé. Il était clair et bien situé, grand mais sans être trop immense et tout en leur permettant de conserver leur intimité et leur indépendance réciproque.

Lex avait laissé à Chloé une autonomie quasi-totale en ce qui concernait la décoration. Dans l'ensemble, c'était elle qui avait géré les questions de peinture, de couleur, de mobilier, avec les différents décorateurs et autres architectes d'intérieur que Lex payait à prix d'or. Chloé avait décidé de la décoration de toutes les pièces à l'exception de la chambre et du bureau de Lex. Elle avait bien essayé de lui demander son avis sur la question mais de un, elle avait un mal fou à réussir à le voir plus de cinq minutes et de deux, il lui répondait systématiquement « oui, oui » ou « comme tu veux » et ça avait le don de la mettre hors d'elle, résultat elle finissait toujours par hurler et Lex par fuir le conflit.

Et finalement après plus de trois semaines de travaux, ils s'installèrent enfin dans leur nouvel appartement. Chloé y était infiniment plus à l'aise qu'au manoir, vu qu'elle avait plus ou moins entièrement agencé selon ses goûts, même si elle avait un peu de mal à se convaincre qu'elle était chez elle. Il n'y avait qu'une pièce qui n'était pas encore terminée, à vrai dire elle n'était encore qu'à peine entamée, c'était la chambre du bébé. Chloé était bien décidé à ce que Lex s'implique dans le choix de la décoration de cette pièce, elle le séquestrerait si nécessaire, mais elle obtiendrait des réponses claires pour changer.  
Ils ne leur restaient qu'approximativement un mois pour terminer la décoration de cette chambre et un soir où Lex n'était rentré pas trop tard, elle l'avait coincé dans son bureau.  
- Bonsoir.  
Il redressa la tête, visiblement surpris de la trouver là.  
- Bonsoir. Tu voulais quelque chose ?  
- En fait, oui.  
- Je t'écoute.  
- J'aimerais que dans les jours qui viennent, cette semaine si possible, tu te libères un après-midi, pour que l'on puisse s'occuper des fournitures et de la décoration de la chambre du bébé.  
- Et tu ne peux pas t'en occuper seule ?  
- Non, je ne peux pas. C'est toi qui est venu me chercher et qui a demandé à être impliqué dans cette histoire, alors maintenant tu vas me faire le plaisir d'assumer un peu tes responsabilités et ça veux aussi dire choisir un lit et de papier peint.  
- Est-ce que vendredi après-midi te conviendrait ?  
- Parfait.  
- Très bien. Je passerais te prendre ici vers deux heures.  
- Bien. Et soit dit en passant, il faudra aussi que l'on se pose un moment pour discuter et décider de son prénom. Et ne cherche même pas à sous-entendre que je doive le choisir seul, car cela fait aussi partie des responsabilités que je te le rappelle encore une fois tu as demandé à assumer.  
- Je vais y réfléchir et on trouvera un moment pour en discuter.  
- Avant la naissance du bébé !  
- Avant la naissance du bébé.

Le vendredi suivant Lex l'attendait à deux heures tapantes, au pied de leur immeuble. Il l'aida à monter en voiture.  
- Tu as une idée de là où tu veux aller ?  
- Oui, j'ai repéré deux ou trois boutiques qui ont l'air bien.  
Elle sortit un petit papier sur lequel se trouvait une liste d'adresse que Lex transmit au chauffeur.  
- Alors on est partit.  
Après plusieurs minutes d'un silence quelque peu gênant, Lex tenta d'engager la conversation.  
- Ça va en ce moment ?  
Chloé lui jeta un petit regard surpris.  
- Ça va plutôt bien, même si je suis assez fatiguée. Je ne serais pas fâchée quand tout ça sera fini et qu'elle sera venue au monde. Et toi, ça va ? Le travail, tout ça ?  
- Ça va, ça va. Même si mon père me mène une vie impossible.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Il est encore plus désagréable que d'habitude, il n'a pas beaucoup apprécié que je ne suive pas ses conseils et que je t'épouse contre sa volonté, surtout pour avoir une fille totalement inutile à charge. Ce sont ses mots, pas les miens.  
- Ôte-moi d'un doute, tu souhaites toujours être impliqué dans cette histoire, même si c'est une fille ?  
Lex la regarda d'un air grave.  
- Oui.  
- Bien. Et si tu pouvais faire un petit effort pour le montrer, ça serait sympa.  
- Désolé, j'ai un peu de mal à savoir comment m'y prendre et je ne veux pas donner l'impression de t'envahir.  
- Alors là je te rassure on en est loin. Crois-moi, le jour où je me sentirais envahie, tu seras le premier à le savoir.  
La voiture s'arrêta alors et le chauffeur indiqua à Lex qu'ils étaient arrivés à leur première destination. Lex descendit de la voiture et aida Chloé à en faire autant. Ils entrèrent dans le magasin.  
- Tu as une petite idée de ce que tu veux ?  
- Vaguement. Je sais surtout ce que je ne veux pas, mais j'aimerai quelque chose de gaie et coloré, mais pas trop girly. Et toi, tu as des idées ? Par contre je te préviens si tu me parles de rose pour une chambre de filles, je te fais bouffer ta chemise, j'ai déjà assez de Lana et ses idées barbiesques. Si tu voyais l'horrible robe qu'elle m'a offerte pour ce pauvre bébé, qui n'est même pas encore né…  
Lex eut un petit sourire.  
- Non, je n'ai pas vraiment d'idée. Je dois avouer que décorer une chambre d'enfant, n'avait jamais fait partie de mes préoccupations, jusqu'à maintenant.

Le choix fut long et difficile. Et il fallut beaucoup de temps à Lex et à Chloé pour se mettre d'accord. Mais ils finirent par se mettre d'accord sur des tons rouge orangé, agrémenté de motifs fleuris dans les tons jaunes et des meubles en bois brun sombre, simplement vernis.  
Et ce n'est qu'en toute fin d'après-midi, qu'ils finirent par rentrer.  
- Pffiou, je suis exténuée.  
Chloé se laissa tomber dans le canapé.  
- Au fait, tant que je te tiens. Tu as réfléchi à cette histoire de prénom ?  
- Oui, un peu.  
- Ha ! Vas-y, je t'écoute.  
- Je… j'avais pensé à Liliane.  
Chloé se tut un instant et regarda Lex dans les yeux.  
- Lex, je ne suis pas sûre que ce soit une très bonne idée. Je sais que c'était le prénom de ta mère et que tu l'aimais beaucoup, mais j'ai peur que ce soit un peu… lourd à porter comme héritage pour un si petit bébé.  
- Je me doutais que tu dirais quelque chose dans ce goût là.  
- J'avais une question, tu tiens vraiment à la tradition du prénom qui commence par L ?  
Chloé n'aimait pas tellement l'idée, mais elle était prête à faire quelques concessions.  
- Non pas particulièrement. Pourquoi tu avais des idées ?  
- Je me suis dis qu'on pouvait peut-être choisir un prénom à consonance celtique, vu que ta famille est d'origine écossaise et la mienne d'origine irlandaise.  
- Ça pourrait être une idée. Tu avais un prénom en tête ?  
- Morgane ou peut-être Izabel.  
Lex plissa le nez.  
- Kristell ?  
- Non.  
- Deidre ?  
- Encore moins.

Ils discutèrent ainsi, pendant plus d'une heure.  
- J'ai peut-être une idée qui pourrait nous convenir…


	8. Partie 1 Chapitre 8 : Naissance

**Chapitre 8 : Naissance**

Lex avait voulu ménager une sorte d'effet dramatique avant sa proposition, mais lorsque son regard se posa sur Chloé, il constata qu'elle avait blanchie.  
- Chloé ? Ça va ?  
Elle fit non de la tête et Lex commença à paniquer.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? Dis-moi !  
- Je... je crois que je viens d'avoir une contraction.  
Lex la regarda avec des yeux ronds.  
- Quoi ? Maintenant ? Mais l'accouchement n'est prévu que pour dans trois semaines !  
Le visage de Chloé se crispa et c'était clairement de la douleur. Lex inspira un grand coup. Ne pas paniquer, surtout ne pas paniquer.  
- Je t'emmène à l'hôpital.  
- D'accord.  
- Est-ce que tu veux que j'aille te chercher quelque chose de précis avant qu'on y aille ?  
- Oui, dans ma penderie tu trouveras un petit sac bleu avec des affaires que j'avais préparé pour emmener au moment où... ben maintenant en fait.  
Lex, dans sa tentative, pas trop mal réussi à son goût, de garder son sang froid, trouvait Chloé étonnamment maîtresse d'elle même.  
- Je vais te chercher ça et après on file à l'hôpital.  
Tout en allant chercher les affaires que Chloé avait demandées, Lex appela son chauffeur et lui demanda de préparer la voiture.  
Il revint après quelques minutes avec les affaires demandées. Il se dirigea vers le canapé et aida Chloé à se relever.  
- Aller on est partit.  
Ils rejoignirent la voiture qui les attendait en bas de l'immeuble et vingt minutes plus tard, ils arrivaient à la clinique, de luxe, que Lex avait plus ou moins choisi et où Chloé aurait dû accoucher trois semaines plus tard.

À peine étaient-ils arrivés que Chloé fût prise en charge par deux infirmières, qui l'installèrent rapidement dans une chambre. Chloé ne put s'empêcher de constater qu'être mariée à un homme vraiment très riche, ça avait certains avantages. Une infirmière leur annonça que le docteur Adams avait été prévenue et qu'elle serait là rapidement.  
- Ça va ?  
La question était un peu idiote, car Lex voyait le visage de Chloé se contracter de douleur à intervalles réguliers, mais il ne savait pas trop quoi faire ou même dire.  
- Si on veut. Lex ?  
- Oui ?  
- Tu pourrais me rendre un service s'il te plaît ?  
- Bien sûr. Dis-moi.  
- est-ce que tu pourrais appeler mon père et Lois pour les prévenir s'il te plaît ?  
- Bien sûr, j'y vais tout de suite.  
Chloé le regarda sortir. Jusqu'à présent, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment évoqué ensemble l'accouchement à proprement parlé et Chloé n'était pas sûre de vouloir que Lex soit présent tout du long, c'était un peu gênant comme situation. La question était de savoir si elle avait le droit de l'en empêcher.

Lex se dirigea vers le hall d'entrée afin de trouver un téléphone pour pouvoir prévenir Gabe et Lois. Une fois les deux coups de fil passé, Lex en profita pour prévenir Clark et lui annoncer à lui aussi la nouvelle.  
Lex se posa un moment pour réfléchir, il devait bien s'avouer que la situation était quelque peu embarrassante. À aucun moment, il n'avait réfléchit à l'accouchement en lui-même. Est-ce que Chloé souhaitait sa présence à ses côtés ou préférait-elle qu'il reste en retrait avec les autres ? En y réfléchissant bien, Lex pensait que l'avis de Chloé pencherait plutôt du côté de la deuxième solution, après tout elle avait préféré qu'il n'assiste pas aux entretiens avec le médecin, à l'exception des échographies, il était donc peu probable qu'elle souhaite qu'il soit présent tout du long, elle risquerait d'être mal à l'aise. Lex prit alors une décision, il resterait à l'écart, si elle demandait à ce qu'il reste auprès d'elle il le ferait, sinon il lui laisserait l'espace dont elle avait besoin.

Lorsqu'il revint à la chambre, il constata que le docteur Adams était arrivée.  
- Bonsoir docteur.  
- Bonsoir M. Luthor.  
Il se tourna vers Chloé.  
- J'ai prévenu ton père et Lois. J'ai aussi pris la liberté de prévenir Clark, ça ne te dérange pas, au moins ?  
- Non, tu as bien fait.  
- Ils seront tous bientôt là. Tu as besoin de quelque chose ?  
- Non, pour le moment ça va.  
- Chloé ?  
- Oui ?  
- Il y a quelque chose dont nous n'avons pas parlé.  
Il s'assit à côté d'elle.  
- Je voulais juste que tu saches que je ne t'imposerais pas ma présence au moment de l'accouchement, je ne resterai que si toi tu le souhaites.  
Chloé fut prise de court, elle ne s'attendait pas à ce que ce soit Lex qui en parle le premier. En fait, elle ne s'attendait à rien et même elle devait avouer que ça l'arrangeait que ce soit lui qui aborde le sujet, parce qu'elle ne savait absolument pas comment le faire.  
Le docteur Adams s'était placée en retrait, pour ne pas gêner ce qui était visiblement une conversation privée et importante.  
- Pour être franche, Lex, c'est vrai que ça me met un peu mal à l'aise. Je suis contente que tu sois là, mais...  
- Je sortirais quand tu me le demanderas.  
- Merci Lex.  
Lex se tourna vers le docteur Adams.  
- Je suis désolé de vous avoir interrompu.  
- Ça n'est rien, je venais juste voir si tout ce passait bien.  
- Et ?  
On pouvait lire une forme d'inquiétude sur le visage de Lex. Il n'était pourtant pas courant que Lex laisse transparaître ses émotions.  
- Tout va bien rassurez-vous. Nous n'en sommes qu'au début du travail. Pour le moment la tension est bonne et la dilatation du col est à peine entamée. Le bébé va bien, son cœur bat normalement et il est dans une bonne position. Vous êtes arrivés tôt, donc pour le moment, tous ce que vous avez à faire c'est attendre.  
- Et ensuite ?  
- Et bien, quand le col sera assez dilaté, c'est à dire quand il aura atteint une dizaine de centimètre, on vous conduira en salle d'accouchement et on sera alors dans la dernière ligne droite.  
- Et pour la péridurale ?  
- On vous la posera à votre demande, quand les contractions deviendront trop douloureuses. Bien, je vais vous laisser pour le moment, je passerais vous voir à intervalles réguliers. Mais n'hésiter pas à appeler en cas de problème ou si vous percer la poche des eaux.

L'attente fut longue, très longue et ponctuée de douleur. Heureusement que Chloé était bien entourée, jamais elle n'aurait pu faire ça seule. La présence de Lex, Clark, Lois, Lana et de son père, lui avait permis de se distraire et de passer le temps, mais surtout leur présence l'empêchait de trop se focaliser sur la douleur et les évènements à venir.  
À chaque fois que le docteur Adams venait vérifier comment Chloé allait et que regardait où en était la dilatation de son col, Clark se retournait, rouge comme une pivoine. Ce qui donna un nombre incalculable d'occasions à Lois de se moquer de lui, détendant ainsi l'atmosphère. L'ambiance était quelque peu agitée dans la chambre, par contre Lex resta relativement calme et silencieux tout du long.  
Vers minuit, Chloé perdit enfin les eaux et une demi-heure plus tard la péridurale était posée. Mais Chloé n'était pas au bout de ses peines. Puis finalement, au alentour de quatre heure du matin, elle fut transférée en salle d'accouchement.

Lois et Lana furent les seules à l'y accompagner, les hommes restèrent en arrière. Chloé était sûre qu'avec le recul, elle rirait de cette situation pour le moins sexiste, mais pour le moment, elle avait d'autres chats à fouetter. Il lui fallu encore une bonne demi-heure de patience, avant que son col ne soit enfin suffisamment dilaté.  
Nous y voilà, Chloé. La dernière ligne droite.  
Chloé eut un soupir de soulagement, elle allait enfin en voir la fin.  
- On va vérifier si le bébé a déjà commencé à s'engager dans la partie haute du bassin. Et si vous ressentez l'envie de pousser, surtout dites le moi.  
- D'accord.  
La sage-femme qui accompagnait le docteur Adams veillait à se que Chloé se sente bien, puis rapidement l'envie de pousser se fit sentir.  
- Je… je crois que j'ai envie de pousser.  
- C'est très bien Chloé. Le bébé est positionné convenablement, à la prochaine contraction vous pourrez commencer à pousser.  
- D'accord.  
Lorsque la contraction suivante la frappa, Chloé poussa tout en tentant de bien expirer, comme on lui avait appris en cours de pré-accouchement. Elle entendait le docteur Adams, la sage-femme, Lois et Lana qui l'encourageaient mais sans vraiment distinguer leur paroles. Chloé poussa durant ce qui lui sembla être une éternité, jusqu'à ce qu'elle entende le docteur Adams lui dire :  
- Ça y est je vois la tête. Vous voulez la toucher Chloé ?  
Chloé tendit une main entre ses jambes afin de sentir le haut du crâne qui affleurait. Elle laissa échapper un sanglot, lorsqu'elle sentit la peau légèrement chevelue sous ses doigts, avant d'être à nouveau par une contraction.  
- Aller ! Poussez Chloé ! Que l'on dégage cette petite tête.  
Après la tête, ce fut le passage délicat des épaules et pour finir, après toute cette attente, elle était là.  
Chloé entendit un petit cri déchirer le silence, elle s'était mise à respirer. Puis juste quelques secondes plus tard, la sage-femme la déposait sur son ventre.  
Toute la pression qui se trouvait sur les épaules de Chloé retomba et elle éclata en sanglots.  
- Je vous confirme qu'il s'agit bien d'une petite fille. On ne sait jamais, parfois, on peut avoir des surprises.  
Chloé caressa doucement le bébé qui s'apaisait sur son ventre.  
- Bonjour toi.  
Lois se rapprocha de Chloé, tandis que Lana sortait pour prévenir Lex, Gabe et Clark.  
- Hey !  
- Hey ! Regarde ! Regarde comme elle est petite.  
- Elle est magnifique Chloé !  
- Oui, hein.  
Chloé ne pouvait s'empêcher de sangloter, jamais elle n'avait ressentit quelque chose d'aussi fort de toute son existence.  
- Vous savez comment vous allez l'appeler ?  
- Non, on n'a pas encore décidé. On était en train d'en discuter quand j'ai eu ma première contraction.  
Sans que Chloé n'y fasse vraiment attention la sage-femme avait coupé le cordon ombilical.  
- Je peux vous la reprendre quelques instants, juste pour vérifier que tout va bien ?  
Chloé laissa la sage-femme prendre le bébé. Une infirmière l'aida à se rallonger correctement puis on la raccompagna à sa chambre. On lui porta le bébé quelques minutes plus tard.  
Lex fut le premier "visiteur" à entrer dans la pièce, alors que le soleil commençait à poindre à la fenêtre. Il se rapprocha lentement du lit, presque timidement aurait dis Chloé. Arrivé près d'elle, il se pencha vers l'enfant qui commençait à sombrer dans le sommeil.  
- Elle est magnifique.  
- N'est-ce pas ?  
Ils échangèrent un sourire.  
- En plus elle est née avec le jour.  
Ils se regardèrent une demi-seconde avant de lancer à l'unisson :  
- Dawn !  
Ils éclatèrent de rire.  
- Dawn, l'aurore en anglais. C'est un joli prénom, non ? Et puis ça lui ira à merveille.  
- Oui, ça sera parfait. Et comme deuxième prénom, que dirais-tu de Tesni, c'était le prénom de ma grand-mère maternelle, c'est du gallois et ça veut dire "lumière du jour".  
- C'est très joli. Voici donc, Dawn Tesni Luthor.  
- Pas de Sullivan ?  
- Pourquoi faire ? Son nom est bien assez long et difficile à porter comme ça. Pas la peine d'en rajouter.  
- Tu es sûre ?  
- Certaine ! Tu veux la prendre ?  
- Non. Elle a l'air bien là où elle est.  
Lex avança tout de même la main pour caresser doucement la joue de l'enfant qui dormait paisiblement contre le sein de sa mère.  
- Chloé ?  
- Hum ?  
- Je suis content que tu me laisses avoir une place dans sa vie.  
Chloé se contenta de sourire, il n'y avait rien à dire de plus.


	9. Partie 1 Chapitre 9 : Acclimatation

**Chapitre 9 : Acclimatation**

Chloé avait pensé que les choses entre elle et Lex s'arrangerait après la naissance de l'enfant, mais elle s'était lourdement trompée. Chloé et le bébé était arrivé chez eux depuis près de quinze jours, mais c'était à peine, si elle avait croisé Lex depuis.  
Bien sûr durant la semaine qu'elle avait passé à l'hôpital, il était venu les voir tous les jours, mais il avait systématiquement donné l'impression de ne pas agir naturellement. D'abord, il avait toujours trouvé un prétexte, souvent peu convainquant pour ne pas prendre Dawn dans ses bras, il avait dû la prendre 2 fois au maximum et à chaque fois il n'avait pas semblé très à l'aise. Peut-être avait-il besoin de temps pour s'accoutumer à cette nouvelle situation ? C'était facile pour lui. Ça n'était pas lui qui devait la nourrir toutes les trois ou quatre heures. Chloé aussi aurait bien voulu un peu de temps pour se faire à cette nouvelle vie, mais elle n'avait pas le choix, elle devait s'occuper de Dawn. Pas qu'elle ne souhaitait pas s'en occuper, bien au contraire, elle était heureuse de la présence de Dawn dans son existence, bien plus qu'elle ne l'aurait cru. Quand celle-ci s'endormait lovée tout contre son sein, après avoir tété, totalement apaisée, Chloé savait qu'elle avait fait le bon choix en décidant de la garder. Chloé adorait sentir ce petit être contre elle, se prélasser dans sa chaleur, à telle point qu'elle avait du mal à ne pas la garder en permanence dans ses bras. Mais malgré tout, Chloé aurait bien aimé pouvoir se reposer sur quelqu'un et souffler un peu.  
Ce soir-là quand Lex rentra, elle était en train d'allaiter dans le salon. Et comme pour les rares autres fois où Lex l'avait surprise dans cette activité, il bredouilla une excuse et sortit précipitamment, clairement gêné. Il n'y avait pourtant pas de quoi être gêné, l'allaitement était quelque chose d'on ne peut plus naturel et Chloé ne comprenait vraiment pas ce qui mettait Lex mal à l'aise. Et puis ça n'était pas comme s'il était prude ou qu'il n'avait jamais vu ses seins.  
Comme souvent Dawn finit par s'endormir au bout d'environ trois quart d'heure et Chloé alla la coucher dans son berceau. Pour le moment, elle laissait le berceau dans sa chambre, Dawn se réveillant toutes les trois heures pour manger, Chloé jugeait plus pratique de la garder près d'elle. D'ici quelques semaines, quand les périodes de sommeil de Dawn commerceront à s'allonger, Chloé la déplacerait dans sa chambre.  
Chloé hésita à aller trouver Lex, par moment elle avait vraiment envie de lui rentrer dans le lard une bonne fois pour toute, mais elle savait que le première réaction de Lex serait de fuir la confrontation et si jamais, Chloé le contraignait à réagir, la dispute risquait de devenir violente et Chloé n'avait pas la force d'affronter ça. Cela faisait plus de deux semaines qu'elle n'avait pas dormir plus de trois ou quatre heures d'affilées et elle avait vraiment besoin de tout le repos qu'elle pouvait prendre.

Quelques jours plus tard, alors qu'elle était en train de finir d'allaiter Dawn, tôt le matin, Chloé entendit Lex se lever et se préparer à partir travailler. Cela faisait plusieurs jours déjà qu'elle avait prit la décision d'obliger Lex à prendre un peu ses responsabilités et ce, de gré ou de force, après tout c'est lui qui avait demandé à faire partir de l'existence de cet enfant. Et elle allait commencer dès maintenant. Elle se rendit à la cuisine, avec Dawn dans les bras, sachant parfaitement que Lex y passerait prendre un café. Quand il entra, elle fit immédiatement mine de chercher quelque chose dans le frigo.  
- Bonjour !  
Lex fut plus que surpris de la trouver là, d'ordinaire quand il lui arrivait d'être levée en même temps que lui leurs chemins ne se croisaient jamais. Elle sortit la tête du frigo.  
- Oh bonjour ! Tient, tu tombes bien !  
Elle lui tendit l'enfant.  
- Tu peux la tenir une minute, je n'arrive pas à trouver ce que je cherche.  
Ça n'était qu'un prétexte, bien sûr, qu'elle avait saisit au vol afin d'obliger Lex à prendre Dawn dans ses bras. Il ne répondit rien et prit l'enfant un peu maladroitement. Chloé replongea dans le frigo et fit semblant de farfouiller une minute ou deux, jusqu'à ce qu'elle trouve ce qu'elle "cherchait". En fermant le frigo, elle se retourna pour faire face à un Lex totalement crispé, qui tenait tant bien que mal sa fille dans ses bras. Si elle n'avait pas été aussi fâché contre lui, Chloé aurait presque pu trouver ça mignon. Soudain un autre prétexte, pour l'obliger à garder Dawn dans ses bras, lui traversa l'esprit, histoire de continuer à le torturer un peu plus longtemps.  
- Tu peux la garder encore un peu ? Il faut vraiment que j'aille au petit coin.  
Elle sortit de la cuisine en trombe, ajoutant précipitamment, qu'il pouvait aller la recoucher, s'il le souhaitait.  
Lex resta un moment tétanisé, debout au milieu de la cuisine, sa fille de même pas un mois dans les bras. Bien qu'il sache parfaitement que sa peur était un peu absurde, Lex n'avait qu'une crainte, c'était de faire tomber l'enfant. Après que Chloé lui est annoncé sa grossesse, il avait longtemps hésité quant à son implication dans la vie du bébé, le spectre de son père lui faisant craindre le pire. Et s'il devenait comme lui avec ses propres enfants ? Lex était terrorisé par l'idée d'être capable de faire du mal à Dawn.  
Il fut soudainement tiré de ses pensés par un gazouillis de bébé. Il pencha la tête et baissa le regard vers sa fille qui babillait dans ses bras. Il lui sourit et elle babilla de plus belle. Il tenta alors d'installer l'enfant un peu plus confortablement dans ses bras et d'un geste à la fois hésitant et machinal, il se mit à la bercer doucement. Et à peine cinq minutes plus tard, les yeux de Dawn commencèrent à se fermer et elle se mit à bailler.  
- Tu as envie de dormir on dirait.  
Au son de la voix de son père, Dawn tenta d'ouvrir les yeux, mais elle les referma presque immédiatement, sous l'effet du sommeil. Lex estima alors qu'il était temps de la recoucher et se dirigea vers la chambre de Chloé.

Après une durée qu'elle jugea raisonnable, Chloé retourna à la cuisine pour libérer Lex de son calvaire. Mais lorsqu'elle entra, il n'était plus là. Il devait être aller recoucher Dawn. Chloé devait avouer qu'elle était un peu déçue qu'il est abandonné si facilement, même si c'était elle-même qui lui avait offert cette échappatoire. Quand elle parvint à sa chambre, elle fut surprise de constater qu'il était toujours là, penché sur le berceau, une expression indéfinissable sur le visage. Elle l'observa un moment. Il n'était pas indifférent à cette enfant, il était juste bloqué par quelque chose. Peut-être était-ce l'ombre de son propre père.  
- Hey !  
Il eut un sursaut et se tourna vers elle, surpris.  
- Hey. Elle s'endormait dans mes bras, alors j'ai préféré la recoucher.  
- Tu as bien fait.

Le lendemain et pour la première fois depuis longtemps, Lex rentra à une heure décente. Et Chloé fut agréablement surprise. Elle ne pensait pas que son "plan" fonctionnerait aussi vite.  
Lex hésita une demi-seconde avant de pénétrer dans la pièce. À ses yeux, Chloé semblait avoir une relation quasi-fusionnelle avec le bébé que Lex n'osait pas s'immiscer dans leur existence de peur de les déranger. Mais la veille, Chloé lui avait fait comprendre d'un geste plutôt anodin, qu'il avait une place dans la vie de Dawn. Il entra. Chloé était visiblement en train de jouer avec elle, en lui agitant une peluche sous le nez.  
- Bonjour !  
Elle redressa la tête.  
- Bonjour.  
Il se rapprocha du cosy dans lequel Dawn était installée.  
- Bonjour.  
Il posa un doigt dans la main de Dawn et sentit presque immédiatement ses petits doigts se refermer dessus. Dawn émit un gazouillis.  
- C'est sa façon de te dire bonjour.  
Lex se tourna vers Chloé.  
- Ha oui ?  
- Oui. Les bébés émettent ce type de sons quand ils sont en présence de personnes qui leurs sont familières. Ça veux dire qu'elle te reconnait.  
Chloé faillit ajouter que c'était même un peu surprenant, vu le peu le temps qu'il avait passé au près d'elle. Lex se vers sa fille et sourit.  
- Sinon, ta journée s'est bien passé ?  
Lex se tourna à nouveau vers Chloé.  
- Oui. Comme d'habitude, la routine, quoi. La tienne ?  
- Comme les précédentes, un peu solitaire. Même si maintenant, Dawn reste éveillée un peu plus longtemps.  
Elle avait essayé de ne pas trop faire paraître le reproche dans sa voix, mais sans pour autant y parvenir complètement. Lex parut soudain un peu gêné, mais ne répondit rien. Ils restèrent un moment silencieux, avant d'être interrompu par Dawn qui commençait à s'agiter dans son cosy.  
- Ha, je pense qu'elle commence à avoir faim.  
Chloé se dirigea vers sa fille et la sortit de son cosy. Dawn s'apaisa un peu, avant de recommencer à s'agiter. Lex regarda Chloé Chloé s'installer le plus confortablement possible dans le canapé, puis soulever son T-shirt, dénudé un de ses seins, puis plaça Dawn contre elle, de manière à ce que celle-ci puisse téter convenablement. Il resta un moment debout immobile, comme fasciné par la scène qui se jouait devant lui. Après quelques minutes, il sortit de sa léthargie, bredouilla une excuse et quitta la pièce.  
Chloé secoua la tête, un sourire aux lèvres. Bon, il y avait du mieux, mais ça n'était pas encore ça.


	10. Partie 1 Chapitre 10 : Angoisse

**Chapitre 10**

Lorsque Chloé entra dans la chambre de Dawn, elle sut tout de suite que quelque chose n'allait pas. Ses pleurs étaient différents de d'habitude, plus impatients et plus stridents, comme si elle était en souffrance. Elle se précipita vers le berceau et c'est lorsqu'elle la prit dans ses bras qu'elle comprit ce qui n'allait pas. Elle était brûlante de fièvre.  
- Oh non !  
- Un problème ?  
Chloé se retourna, surprise de trouver Lex sur le pas de la porte, tout juste habillé, encore en chaussettes et quasiment prêt à partir au travail.  
- Elle est brûlante de fièvre.  
Lex se rapprocha d'elles, un semblant d'inquiétude sur le visage. Puis il posa une main sur le front de Dawn.  
- En effet, elle est chaude. Tu as pris sa température ?  
- Non, pas encore.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la salle de bain.  
Chloé posa Dawn sur la table à langer, puis elle la déshabilla et prit sa température, mais non sans mal.  
- 39°. C'est beaucoup. Qu'est-ce qu'on va faire ? Mon pauvre petit ange.  
Lex parut réfléchir un instant, alors que Chloé tentait de rhabiller Dawn.  
- Quand j'étais malade et que j'avais de la fièvre, ma mère me faisait toujours prendre un bain, 2° en dessous de ma température. On va essayer ça, pour l'instant, ça ne peut pas lui faire de mal de toute façon. Et moi, j'appelle tout de suite le pédiatre, pendant que tu prépares le bain. Donne la moi, je te la ramène quand le bain sera prêt.  
Lex prit délicatement Dawn dans ses bras et sortit de la pièce, pour aller chercher un téléphone. Pendant ce temps Chloé fit couler un bain à 37°.  
Lorsque Lex revint dans la salle de bain, il était en ligne avec le pédiatre et le bain était prêt. Chloé lui prit Dawn des bras, puis elle la déshabilla et la plongea doucement dans l'eau.  
- D'après le médecin, ce n'est pas forcément très grave. Il faut lui donner un suppositoire de paracétamol pour faire tomber la fièvre. Et il passera dans l'après-midi, si la fièvre n'est pas tombée.  
- Dans l'après-midi ? Dans l'après-midi et pas avant ? Mais, mais...  
- Je sais que tu t'inquiètes et moi, aussi je me fais du souci, mais le docteur Swanson a dit qu'il était trop tôt pour se faire du souci et que ça n'était probablement qu'un petit coup de froid.  
- Un petit coup de froid !  
Elle était partagée entre l'outrage et la panique. Et puis la peur, Dawn était si petite et Chloé était terrifié à l'idée qu'il puisse lui arriver quelque chose.  
- Chloé, je sais. Mais pour l'instant on ne peut pas faire grand chose de plus. Je vais appeler le bureau, pour les prévenir que je n'irais pas.  
- Tu, tu ne vas pas travailler ?  
- Non, je crois que je suis plus nécessaire ici, que là-bas.  
- Tu es sûr ?  
- Certain.  
L'idée de la présence de Lex, à un moment aussi critique, lui semblait extrêmement rassurante. Chloé n'avait aucune envie de traverser ça toute seule.  
Le bain ne fut pas aisé, Dawn pleurait et tentait dans se débattre en permanence. Après une dizaine de minutes, Chloé sortit sa fille du bain et l'installa sur la table à langer, pour la sécher. Comme l'avait indiqué le médecin à Lex, elle lui administra un suppositoire de paracétamol et la rhabilla. Elle la reprit dans ses bras mais Dawn pleurait toujours à s'en faire exploser les poumons.  
- Mon bébé, ça va aller, ça va aller.  
Chloé s'était mise, elle aussi, à sangloter.  
- Chloé.  
Lex lui prit délicatement l'enfant des bras. Elle était bien trop tendue et il était évident que Dawn le ressentait. Lex lui prit la main et l'invita à le suivre.  
- Viens.

Il les mena jusqu'au salon, Lex s'assit sur le canapé, Dawn lovée contre lui, puis il attira Chloé contre lui.  
- Là ! Calme toi, tout va bien se passer.  
Étrangement, le contact de Lex était parvenu à calmer Dawn, qui avait cessé de s'époumoner. Et Chloé devait le reconnaître, en cet instant Lex avait vraiment quelque chose de rassurant, presque familier. Pas étonnant que Dawn se sente si bien, lovée contre lui. Elle se laissa aller contre lui, à sa si rassurante étreinte. Elle était plus que contente qu'il ait décidé de rester au près d'elles aujourd'hui, sinon, elle aurait probablement céder à la panique.

Elle était bien, l'endroit était chaud et le tissu soyeux. Du tissu ? Chloé redressa brusquement la tête pour se rendre compte qu'elle s'était endormie sur l'épaule de Lex.  
- Bonjour.  
Il la regardait en souriant gentiment.  
- Désolée, je ne sais pas ce qu'il s'est passé, je...  
- Chloé, tu t'es endormi, ça n'a rien de dramatique.  
Chloé se redressa complètement et jeta un coup d'oeil à Dawn.  
- Comment va-t-elle ?  
- Mieux. Elle dort pour le moment et la fièvre semble avoir diminué. Tu veux la prendre ?  
Elle regarda sa fille paisiblement lové contre le torse de Lex et dormant profondément.  
- Non, elle a l'air d'être bien là où elle est. Qui aurait cru que tu faisais un matelas si confortable ?  
Lex ne put s'empêcher de laisser échapper un rire.  
- Certainement pas moi.  
Il y eut un silence.  
- Tu es fatiguée, n'est-ce pas ? J'imagine que depuis la naissance, ça n'a pas du être facile.  
Chloé releva à nouveau la tête pour regarder Lex dans les yeux.  
- Comment ça ?  
- On ne s'endort pas au milieu de la matinée, sans être fatigué.  
- C'est un reproche ?  
Chloé était passé en mode défensive.  
- Non, non, bien sûr que non. C'est juste une constatation.  
- Oui, ben, c'est pas évident de s'occuper d'un bébé toute seule.  
- Ça s'est un reproche.  
Lex souriait et ne paraissait pas lui en vouloir.  
- Je suis désolée, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire. Je...  
- Ne t'excuse pas Chloé. Il est vrai, que jusqu'à présent, je n'ai pas été d'une grande aide et que tu as dû porter tout la charge seule.  
Il y eut un nouveau silence.  
- Je peux te demander pourquoi ?  
Lex poussa un soupire.  
- Ça n'est pas que je n'étais pas heureux de la venue au monde de Dawn, mais je me suis retrouvé débordé par tout ce qui ce passait et je n'arrivais pas à trouver ma place au milieu de tout ça. Le lien entre vous deux à donner, l'impression de se former presque instantanément, c'était difficile de s'immiscer entre vous. Surtout que l'on ne peut pas dire que notre relation soit bonne ou même aisée.  
Chloé commençait à comprendre un peu mieux les réticences de Lex. Mais tout de même, elle avait tenté d'instaurer le dialogue, mais il n'avait pas paru très réceptif.  
- Pourtant, j'ai essayé de te laisser de la place, enfin, je crois.  
- Je sais. C'est juste que lorsque j'ai eu pris un peu de recul, j'aie été terrifié.  
- Mais par quoi ?  
- Par moi, par le père que j'ai eu, par celui que je pourrais devenir.  
Chloé soupira. Lionel. Même absent, il parvenait à leur pourrir la vie.  
- Lex tu peux me faire confiance, jamais je ne te laisserai agir avec Dawn, comme ton père la fait pour toi. Sur ce point tu peux compter sur moi pour te pourrir la vie.  
Lex lui sourit.  
- En attendant, contentes-toi de l'aimer et de prendre soin d'elle, exactement comme tu es en train de le faire maintenant.  
Lex regarda sa fille qui dormait toujours dans ses bras.  
- Je doute fort que ton père est un jour prit ne serait-ce qu'une heure pour veiller sur toi alors que tu étais malade. Ce qui prouve bien que tu n'as rien en commun avec lui.  
Lex continuait de regarder sa fille, espérant sincèrement que Chloé avait raison.

- On pourrait tenter une petite réorganisation, histoire de te décharger un peu.  
Il avait repris la parole sans que Chloé ne s'y attende vraiment.  
- Comment ça ?  
- D'abord, je vais tenter d'alléger un peu mes horaires et voir si je ne peux pas faire une partie de mon travail à la maison. Ca me permettrait de pouvoir garder un oeil sur Dawn et à toi de souffler un peu. Et puis je pourrais m'occuper d'elle la nuit je dors peu.  
Chloé eut un rire.  
- Quoi ?  
- Elle a commencé à faire ses nuits, elle ne se réveille quasiment plus.  
- Oh !  
- Et oui ! Sur ce coup-là on a eu de la chance. Par contre je serais ravie que tu t'en occupes une ou deux heures par jours. Ca fait des semaines que je rêve d'un bon bain. Et puis je pourrais commencer à tirer mon lait, comme ça tu aurais la possibilité de lui donner le biberon. Ce serait bien de l'habituer, avant qu'elle ne soit confiée à la nourrice. Nourrice, qu'il va falloir commencer à chercher, vu que je reprends le travail au Planet dans moins d'un mois.  
Lex était resté bloqué sur cette histoire de lait.  
- Tirer ton lait ?  
- Oui. Je voudrais que Dawn boive du lait maternel le plus longtemps possible et comme je ne pourrais plus lui donner le sein tout le temps lorsque j'aurais repris le travail, il va bien falloir que je tire mon lait. J'aimerais bien aller jusqu'à six mois, au moment où elle commencera à manger solide.  
Lex était un peu dépassé par la conversation et il préféra revenir un terrain sûr.  
- Pour la nourrice, tu veux te charger de la trouver, toi ou tu préfères que je te fasse une présélection. Et puis tu veux quel genre de nourrice, une qui soit là à temps plein, une qui ne soit là que le jour ?  
- D'abord, il est hors de question qu'une nourrice vive ici en permanence. Je ne veux qu'elle soit là que lorsque je ne suis pas là, c'est à dire 2 jours par semaine, jusqu'à ce que je reprenne la fac, et peut-être un soir de temps en temps, si j'ai envie de sortir et que tu n'es pas là. Situation qui, en y réfléchissant bien, risque d'être extrêmement rare. Par contre si tu as la possibilité de faire une pré recherche, je veux bien, parce que je ne sais pas vraiment par quoi commencer.  
- D'accord, donc une nourrice 2 jours par semaine, jusqu'à la reprise de l'année université et à partir de là une nourrice de jours la semaine. J'ai bon ?  
- Oui.  
Dans les bras de Lex, Dawn commença à s'agiter.  
- Hé ! Qu'est-ce qu'il t'arrive ?  
- Je crois qu'elle a faim. C'est son heure. Et c'est bon signe, non ?  
- Oh ! Oui, je pense.  
Il aida Chloé à reprendre Dawn et fit mine de se lever. Et Chloé savait ce que cela signifiait, il allait quitter la pièce, vraisemblablement pour une raison à la con, comme lui laisser son intimité.  
- Oh, non, non, non. Tu restes assis.  
Lex la regarda surpris. Mais Chloé ne lui laissa même pas le temps de répondre et lui ordonna, il n'y avait pas d'autres mots, de s'installer en travers du canapé. Puis elle s'installa entre ses jambes et s'appuya contre lui. Elle prit quelques secondes pour se caler confortablement.  
- Hé ! Mais c'est que tu fais un super dossier en fait !  
Lex était littéralement scotché. C'est à peine s'il la vit dénuder l'un de ses seins pour le donner à Dawn. Après quelques minutes, il la sentit s'appuyé encore un peu plus contre lui, laissant sa tête reposer sur son épaule.  
- Ça va ? Tu es bien ?  
- Oui. Tu es nettement plus confortable qu'un coussin d'allaitement.  
- Merci. Je crois.  
- Tu n'es pas bien ?  
- Si. Mais je peux te demander pourquoi tu as fait ça ?  
- J'en avais assez que tu t'enfuis à chaque fois que j'allaite Dawn.  
- Je voulais juste te laisser un peu d'intimité.  
- Et bien, ça n'était pas nécessaire. J'allaite, Lex, ça n'a rien de honteux. Même Clark ne détourne plus les yeux, quand j'allaite devant lui. Et puis ça n'est pas comme si tu n'avais jamais vu de seins de ta vie, ni même les miens d'ailleurs.  
- Je n'étais pas sûr que tu puisses vouloir de ma présence.  
- Alors demande. Si tu dépasses les bornes, tu le sauras, crois-moi. Et puis donne-moi ta main.  
De sa main libre, Chloé prit celle de Lex, puis plaça l'index de celui-ci dans la paume de Dawn, qui referma ses petits doigts autour.  
- On ne couche peut-être pas ensemble, mais on est une famille, Lex, il faudrait que tu te mettes ça dans le crâne.  
- Je promets de faire un effort.  
- Bien. Et maintenant, chut. Profite de cet instant.


	11. Partie 1 Chapitre 11 : Retour

**Chapitre 11 : Retour**

La situation entre Lex et Chloé s'était grandement améliorée, au fil des jours. Premièrement, dans la mesure du possible, Lex partait et rentrait à la maison à des heures décentes, ce qui lui permettait de voir à la fois Dawn et Chloé. Ils leur arrivaient donc régulièrement de dîner ou de prendre leur petit déjeuner ensemble. Ensuite un certain de degré de communication avait enfin réussi à s'établir entre eux, leur relation était donc devenu cordiale, voir presque amicale. Ils prenaient le temps de discuter de tout et de rien, de Dawn, de leur journée, des nouvelles dans le journal. De plus Lex faisait un effort pour réussir à passer quasiment quotidiennement un moment privilégié avec sa fille. Ce qui réjouissait grandement Chloé et lui permettait de souffler un peu.  
La première fois que Lex avait décider de passer un peu de temps seul avec Dawn, Chloé en avait profité pour faire une chose dont elle avait envie depuis des semaines, voir des mois, c'est à dire prendre un bon bain. Il avait duré presqu'une heure, Chloé s'était offert un fantasme digne d'un film d'amour neuneu, bain moussant, bougies parfumées, une grande tasse de café (à la place du traditionnel verre de vin, vu qu'elle n'aimait pas ça et qu'elle vénérait le café.) et un bon bouquin, le pied intégral. Elle était sortie de là fraîche et dispose, et en meilleure forme qu'elle ne l'avait été depuis longtemps.  
Elle en avait aussi profiter pour espionner Lex et voir comment il s'en sortait avec Dawn. Elle avait pourtant tenté de se raisonner, mais sa curiosité avait été la plus forte. Elle n'avait pas été déçue, la scène à laquelle elle avait assisté alors resterait à jamais gravée dans sa mémoire. Ils étaient installé l'un en face de l'autre, Lex assis sur le canapé et Dawn confortablement installée dans son cosy posé sur la table base. Et ils se parlaient, enfin Lex parlait de choses et d'autres, pendant que Dawn gazouillait gaiement. Elle les avait laisser encore un peu en tête à tête, puis était revenu au moment de nourrir Dawn. Et une fois n'est pas coutume, Lex était rester au près d'elles.

Mais la nouvelle présence de Lex ne se résumait pas seulement à quelques tête à tête avec Dawn et au fait de prendre quelques repas en compagnie de Chloé. Il faisait aussi l'effort de participer à l'aspect plus logistique des choses. Il apprenait à s'occuper de Dawn, changer une couche, l'habiller, donner le bain. Il lui arrivait même désormais de se lever la nuit en cas de problème.  
Il avait aussi appris à lui donner le biberon. Chloé avait estimer qu'il était important que Dawn s'y habitue avant d'être confier à une nourrice. Elle s'était mise à tirer son lait et c'est Lex qui s'était vu confier la tache du biberon. Les débuts furent un peu laborieux, Dawn refusait catégoriquement de téter quoi que ce soit d'autre que le sein de Chloé, puis au bout de trois essais elle avait finit pas prendre le biberon à la grande fierté de son papa.  
Après deux semaines, Dawn prenait le biberon sans soucis, Lex le lui donnait quasiment quotidiennement désormais. Elle était fin prête pour que la nounou, prenne le relais. Il ne restait plus qu'à la trouver.

Ils étaient aussi parvenus à trouver une nounou, avant que Chloé ne reprenne le travail. Et ça n'avait pas été une chose facile, entre les exigences de Lex, celle de Chloé et le fait qu'il ne s'agissait que d'heures éparses au fil de la semaine en fonction des heures de travail de Chloé au Daily Planet, il y avait peu de postulantes. Finalement, ils avaient dégoté la perle rare, Shelly, la trentaine, une grande expérience avec les enfants (elle avait six frères et sœurs), intelligente, un grand sens des responsabilités, un passé et une existence sans reproche, bien qu'un peu excentrique, et lesbienne. Ce dernier point avait été particulièrement décisif du point de vue de Lex, il était assuré qu'elle ne tenterai pas de devenir sa maîtresse. C'était fou le nombre de femmes qui tentaient de se faire engager dans son entourage, dans ce seul but. En plus le peu d'heures de travail lui convenait parfaitement, lui laissant du temps pour ses activités artistiques.  
En attendant Shelly était parfaite. Et Dawn paraissait l'apprécier. Chloé avait donc pu reprendre son job au Daily Planet, sans avoir à trop de soucier de sa fille, qu'elle savait entre de bonnes mains, même si elle eut un pincement au cœur, lorsqu'elle dut laisser son bébé aux bons soins d'une autre.

La reprise du travail fut pour le moins mouvementée. D'abord Chloé constata rapidement que le regard de ses collègues avait changé. Au lieu de la sympathie ou de la vague indifférence, elle pouvait lire dans leur yeux, l'envie, le mépris ou la pitié. Seulement la majeur partie des gens semblait lui être désormais devenu hostile. Pas que Chloé n'ait jamais vraiment été populaire, mais là l'inimitié semblait avoir atteint un paroxysme.  
Seul Perry continuait de la traiter comme si rien n'avait changé. Il l'avait juste prise à part un moment juste après son arrivée, pour la prévenir que son changement de statut maritale risquait de lui poser des problèmes relationnels avec certaines personnes. Ils avaient alors convenu d'un certain nombre de règles pour éviter tous risques de conflits d'intérêts entre Chloé et l'empire Luthor. Ils n'avaient eu aucun mal à se mettre d'accord, Perry était un homme compréhensif et il tenait à garder Chloé au journal, car il la considérait comme une apprenti journaliste avec un grand potentiel. Chloé ne devait donc en aucun cas travailler sur un sujet concernant de près ou de loin les Luthor et Perry ne devait pas le lui demander.  
Elle n'avait pas parlé de tous ça à Lex, préférant que celui-ci reste extérieur à tout ça, histoire de ne pas envenimer les choses. Chloé avait rapidement compris que désormais la majorité de ses collègues devaient s'imaginer qu'elle avait obtenu cette place au Daily Planet, malgré son jeune âge, pas à cause de son talent, mais grâce à l'influence de son époux. Elle n'avait donc pas besoin que celui-ci vienne mettre son nez là dedans, ce qu'il ne manquerait pas de faire s'il venait à être au courant.  
Aussi c'est épuisé que Chloé rentra de son premier jour de travail. La première chose qu'elle fit se fut de se rendre dans la chambre de Dawn pour trouver un peu de réconfort au près de son bébé. Elle prit sa fille tout contre elle, respirant son odeur, se réconfortant dans sa chaleur.

Des rumeurs étranges étaient parvenu aux oreilles de Lex. C'est l'une de ses RP qui l'avait appris d'un journaliste avec lequel elle avait une liaison, torride semblait-il et avec un certain nombre d'intérêt pour les deux parties. C'est par cet intermédiaire, que Lex "espionnait" le monde journalistique, en échange l'amant bénéficiait d'un certain nombre d'exclusivités. Et d'après lui, il semblait que l'ambiance du Daily Planet autour de Chloé se soit dégradée. Leur mariage avait visiblement exacerbé les jalousies et les convoitises, et nombre de rumeurs, souvent diffamantes, circulaient sur leur compte. Déjà que la réputation de Chloé aux yeux du monde était loin d'être bonne, ils pouvaient remercier Lionel pour ça, et la situation semblait encore pire au Daily Planet.  
Lex se demandait s'il devait intervenir dans cette histoire. Ne risquait-il pas d'envenimer les choses. Parce que ce que l'on reprochait surtout à Chloé s'était son association avec lui. Il savait de façon quasi-certaine que Chloé n'apprécierait pas qu'il tente quoi que ce soit sans lui en parler avant. Mais devait-il lui en parler ? Il ignorait totalement quelle attitude aborder face à tout ça.

Cette question le travailla une bonne partie de la journée, à tel point qu'au milieu de l'après-midi, Lex ne parvenait plus à se concentrer sur rien, aussi rentra-t-il étonnamment tôt. Il trouva Chloé dans la nursery allongée avec Dawn sur un tapis de sol agitant un petit lapin en peluche.  
- Bonjour !  
Chloé releva la tête et lui sourit aussitôt.  
- Hey ! Tu es rentré tôt.  
- Oui. J'ai eu une série de réunions un peu dense et je n'avais pas envie de me lancer dans autre chose, alors je suis rentré.  
Un petit mensonge certes, mais il se voyait mal aborder le sujet "Daily Planet" comme ça de but en blanc.  
- Tu as bien fait.  
Elle lui fit signe de s'asseoir à ses côtés. Lex ôta ses chaussures et les posa à l'entrée de la pièce, puis il vient s'asseoir à côté de Chloé. Elle lui tendit la peluche. Après une seconde d'hésitation, Lex la prit et commença à l'agiter au dessus de Dawn, qui tentait de l'attraper. Il la laissa faire à une ou deux reprises et elle la mit instantanément à la bouche. Chloé chatouillait doucement les pieds de Dawn et soudain elle se mit à rire. Lex et Chloé échangèrent un regard, et Chloé réitéra son geste. Dawn se remit à rire, d'un petit rire clair et vif de bébé. Chloé émit alors un petit couinement de plaisir digne d'une Lana devant un bébé chat, avant de prendre Dawn dans ses bras et de la serrer contre elle. Lex la regarda faire avec un sourire attendri.

Ils venaient de coucher Dawn et regagnaient le salon.  
- Chloé, je peux te parler ?  
Elle se retourna pour le regarder.  
- Euh oui. Il y a un problème ?  
- Non. En fait ce serait plutôt à moi de te poser cette question.  
- Comment ça ?  
- J'ai ouï dire que ton retour au Daily Planet ne s'était pas fait sans mal.  
Chloé le regarda avec des yeux ronds, la surprise clairement visible sur son visage. Comment diable l'avait-il su.  
- Non, enfin, forcément le regard des gens est un peu différent, mais bon rien dont tu n'aies à te soucier.  
- Chloé, je sais que c'est plus grave que ça. J'ai une source directement au Planet. Par contre je ne suis pas sûr qu'une intervention de ma part soit vraiment bénéfique, notre mariage à suffisamment fait de mal à ta réputation, sans que j'ai besoin d'en rajouter. Mais j'aimerais tout de même que tu me tiennes au courant de se qu'il se passe, on ne sait jamais. Ce genre de situation peut réveiller le pire chez certaines personnes. D'accord ?  
- Très bien, je t'avertirais s'il se produit quelque chose de vraiment significatif. Pour l'instant, il ne s'est rien passé de très grave, juste de vagues rumeurs et une ambiance pas forcément très agréable. Mais Perry me traite bien, on a convenu d'une liste de sujet tabou pour éviter au maximum que l'on puisse m'attaquer personnellement ou le journal. Tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis. Je n'ai jamais été particulièrement populaire, j'ai l'habitude des médisances.  
- Je sais et je sais aussi que tu es parfaitement capable de te débrouiller, mais disons que ça me rassurerait d'apprendre les choses tout de suite et par toi, plutôt que de passer l'après-midi à m'interroger sur la conduite à suivre.  
Lex se rendit compte trop tard qu'il en avait peut-être trop dit.  
- Lex, c'est à cause de ça que tu es rentré plus tôt ?  
Il était inutile de mentir désormais.  
- Oui. Je n'arrivais pas à me concentrer sur mon travail.  
Chloé poussa un soupir. Elle aurait du être agacée par tout ça, mais en même temps, elle était touché par le fait que Lex se fasse du soucis pour elle.  
- Tu n'as pas à te faire de soucis, je te promets de te tenir au courant de la situation. Et je te remercie de ne pas intervenir, je pense, comme toi, que ça ne serait pas une bonne chose.

Un soir ce pendant, Lex ne rentra pas pour dîner et ce sans prévenir Chloé, ce qu'il avait prit l'habitude de faire. Cette nuit là, c'est presque aux premières lueurs de l'aube qu'il rentra. Chloé était dans la cuisine pour boire un peu d'eau avant d'aller se recoucher, quand elle l'entendit entrer. Elle se dirigea à sa rencontre et ce qu'elle vit la choqua autant qu'il la dévasta. Lex était encore dans l'entrée de l'appartement lorsqu'elle le trouva. Il n'était clairement plus très sobre, mais surtout l'expression de tristesse et de douleur dans ses yeux qui choqua Chloé.  
- Lex, mon dieu, mais qu'est-ce qu'il s'est passé ?  
Lex la regarda comme s'il la voyait pour la première fois.  
- Mon père... mort.  
Chloé fit alors la seule chose qui lui passa par la tête et se jeta dans ses bras. Il ne réagit pas vraisemblablement trop ivre ou trop choqué. Elle l'entraîna alors jusqu'à sa chambre, l'aida à se débarrasser du gros de ses vêtements et se coucha à ses côtés.


	12. Partie 1 Chapitre 12 : Deuil

Chapitre 12 : Deuil

Bien plus tard, ce matin là, Lex fut réveillé par des bruits inhabituels. Il tenta d'ouvrir un œil. Il y avait quelqu'un à ses côtés. Pendant un instant, il pria pour n'avoir ramené personne de sa beuverie, il était sûr que Chloé n'apprécierait pas, puis il se rendit compte que c'était elle qui se trouvait à côté de lui. Elle était en train de nourrir Dawn qui tétait goulûment.  
- Chloé ?  
- Je peux dire au son de ta voix, que tu es surpris de me trouver là. Tu ne te souviens pas d'hier soir ?  
Seigneur, mais qu'est-ce qu'il avait encore fait comme connerie ?  
- Euh non !  
Chloé pouvait lire sur son visage comme sur un livre ouvert et il était clair qu'il imaginait le pire.  
- Rien de grave, je te rassure tout de suite. C'est juste que je t'aie trouvé dans l'entrée, vers quatre heures du matin, complètement ivre. C'est là que tu m'as dit pour ton père, enfin dire est un bien grand mot, vu que tu n'en as prononcé que trois, des mots, avant de t'effondrer à moitié. Je t'ai donc guidé jusqu'à ton lit et je t'ai couché. Puis j'ai jugé préférable de rester près de toi, tu n'avais vraiment pas l'air bien. J'ai eu peur que tu sois malade ou un truc du genre. Quelle idée aussi de boire jusqu'au coma éthylique...  
- Merci Chloé.  
Il y eut un instant de silence durant lequel on entendit plus que les bruits de succion que Dawn faisait en tétant.  
- Je suis désolée, Lex. Pour ton père, je veux dire. Je ne le portais pas dans mon cœur, loin de là, mais s'était quand même ton père et je ne peux qu'imaginer ce que tu ressens.  
Elle avait bien de la chance, lui-même ne savait pas ce qu'il ressentait. Il était dévasté, soulagé, en colère… tout se mélangeait et il devait l'avouer, il était un peu perdu. Il se rallongea plus près d'elle et leva une main vers Dawn. Il n'avait pas grand chose à dire.  
Ils restèrent ainsi un certain temps, puis lorsque Dawn eut fini, Chloé l'installa aux côtés de Lex et elle se rallongea à son tour.  
- Qu'est-ce qui va se passer maintenant ?  
Lex regarda Chloé.  
- Pour te dire la vérité, je ne sais pas encore vraiment. Dans un premier temps, il va falloir s'occuper des obsèques et gérer les médias. Et puis ensuite tout dépendra du testament de mon père.  
- Comment ça ?  
- J'ai peut-être une place importante au sein de LuthorCorp, mais rien ne dit que mon père n'a pas décidé de me jouer un dernier tour pendable. Tu sais aussi bien que moi de quoi il est capable.  
- Tu crois qu'il pourrait t'avoir déshérité ou un truc du genre ?  
- Le connaissant c'est pas impossible. Et je ne préfère pas imaginer ce qu'il a réservé à Lucas.  
- Lucas ?  
- Mon demi-frère. J'oubliais que tu ne l'as pas croisé lors de son passage court mais mémorable à Smallville.  
- Ha, oui, c'est vrai, j'ai entendu parler de lui, mais je n'ai pas fait le rapprochement. Tu penses que ton père pourrait l'avoir privilégié ?  
- Je sais mon père capable de tout. Mais rassure-toi, pour toi et Dawn, ça ne devrait pas changer grand chose. J'ai largement de quoi survivre mille ans sur mon compte en banque personnel et LexCorp se porte plutôt bien.  
- Lex combien de fois faudra-t-il que je te dise que je me fous de ton fric.  
- Je sais mais disons que moi ça me rassure de savoir que quoi qu'il arrive vous serez à l'abri.  
- L'argent ne fait pas le bonheur, Lex.  
- Crois-moi Chloé, ça je le sais. J'aurais donné tous ce que je possède pour avoir un père comme le tien.  
- Oh Lex ! Je suis désolée.  
Elle posa une main sur sa joue et Lex se laissa faire.

Soudain la bulle de douceur qui s'était formée autour d'eux éclata, sous le coup de la sonnerie stridente d'un téléphone. Lex soupira et se leva pour décrocher.  
- Luthor.

- Oui, Karen, je sais.

- Et bien dîtes leur que c'est aussi un problème d'ordre privé et que j'ai un certain nombre de choses à régler en famille d'abord.

- Je sais parfaitement tout ça, Karen, merci.

- Dîtes leur que je serais là en début d'après-midi.  
Il raccrocha.  
- C'était le bureau.  
- Oui, j'avais compris.  
- Ils sont harcelés par les journalistes. Il va falloir que j'y aille, les causes de la mort de mon père sont un peu troubles et visiblement, c'est arrivé aux oreilles des journalistes.  
- Troubles ? Comment ça ?  
- Mon père n'était pas seul au moment de sa mort, il était avec une femme. Il a fait une crise cardiaque alors qu'ils étaient en pleine action, enfin pas besoin de te faire un dessin.  
- Oh ! Yerk !  
- Quoi ?  
- Rien, d'imaginer ton père en train de... Yerk !  
- Chloé ?  
- Oui ?  
- Il serait peut-être aussi préférable que tu évites le Planet, durant quelques jours, le temps que tout ça se tasse.  
- Quoi ?  
Mais elle n'eut pas le temps de lui répondre, interrompue par la sonnerie d'un téléphone, le sien cette fois.  
- Oui, bonjour Perry.

- Quoi ? Non !

- Je sais, mais...

- Bon très bien, très bien.  
Elle raccrocha.  
- Il semblerait que Perry soit d'accord avec toi. Visiblement plusieurs journalistes ont passé la matinée à le harceler pour savoir quel jour je travaillais cette semaine.  
- Il doit vraiment beaucoup t'apprécier parce que pour autant que je sache, Perry White n'est pas du genre arrangeant.  
- Je crois en effet qu'il m'aime bien, mais rien à voir avec une quelconque tension sexuelle ou truc dans le genre. On dirait plus de l'affection, genre père distant mais protecteur.  
- Ça ne doit pas t'aider dans tes rapports avec tes collègues.  
- Non, c'est vrai. Mais je ne fais pas ce travail pour être aimée de mes collègues ou être populaire. Et puis Perry m'aime bien aussi parce que je fais du bon travail, sinon il ne m'aurait pas gardée.  
- Je n'ai jamais dis le contraire.  
- Désolée, j'ai tendance à être un peu sur la défensive.  
- Je comprends. En tout cas, je suis vraiment désolé, mais il va falloir que je retourne au bureau, parce que visiblement, ils ne peuvent pas se débrouiller sans moi.  
Il se dirigea vers son armoire.  
- Lex ?  
- Hum ?  
- Je peux faire quelque chose pour t'aider ?  
- Pour l'instant, pas grand chose. Juste fait attention à vous et évite de sortir, c'est la folie, il vaut mieux éviter les journalistes, avant la conférence de presse.  
- Très bien.  
- Oh ! Et il est possible que mes RP réclament ta présence pour cette fameuse conférence de presse.  
- D'accord.

C'est une fois de plus très tard dans la nuit que Lex rentra, mais sobre cette fois.  
- Hey !  
Il tressaillit.  
- Hey !  
- Désolée, je ne voulais pas te faire peur.  
- Tu ne dors pas.  
- J'arrivais pas à trouver le sommeil.  
- Chloé ? Tout va bien ?  
- Oui, ne t'inquiète pas, je suis juste un peu retournée. Je ne portais pas ton père dans mon cœur, mais d'une certaine façon, on avait un lien, à travers toi. Enfin tu vois quoi.  
- Je vois.  
- Vous avez réussi à vous en sortir avec la presse ?  
- Ça devrait aller. D'ailleurs à ce sujet, la conférence de presse est à onze heures demain.  
- D'accord.  
Elle s'était rapprochée de lui de façon significative, mais sans qu'il ne s'en rende vraiment compte. Puis subitement, elle se lova contre lui.  
- Chloé ?  
Elle ne répondit pas et se contenta d'enserrer sa taille. Il referma alors ses bras autour d'elle d'un geste un peu maladroit. Lex n'aurait su dire combien de temps ils étaient restés dans les bras l'un de l'autre au milieu du couloir. Puis Dawn se mit à pleurer.  
- Oh non ! Pas encore.  
- Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ?  
- Elle doit sentir qu'on est perturbé, résultat elle aussi. J'ai mis un temps fou à l'endormir et voilà qu'elle se réveille.  
- Viens.  
Ils se dirigèrent vers la chambre de Dawn. Lex la prit dans ses bras et elle se calma aussitôt à sa grande surprise. Chloé vint de nouveau se lover contre lui. Il avait débarqué dans une nouvelle dimension ou alors il s'était transformé en bisounours sans s'en rendre compte, il n'y avait pas d'autres explications possibles au comportement de Chloé. Ne sachant pas trop quoi faire d'autre, il les mena toutes les deux à sa chambre. Une fois à l'intérieur, il confia Dawn à Chloé, qui s'installa immédiatement dans le lit, sous le regard toujours sidéré de Lex. Il se changea pour la nuit et vint la rejoindre. Elle plaça Dawn entre eux et prit une de ses mains. Deux minutes plus tard, elles dormaient toutes deux à poings fermés. Et Lex ne tarda pas à les rejoindre.

Il fut réveillé le lendemain par des pleurs de bébé.  
- Et ben alors, mon petit ange, qu'est-ce qui t'arrive ?  
- Elle a faim à mon avis. Assieds-toi confortablement, que je puisse m'installer.  
- Pardon ?  
- Quoi, on a déjà établi que tu faisais un parfait dossier. Aller, on se dépêche.  
Lex s'exécuta et immédiatement après, Chloé était parée pour donner la tétée. Lex ne comprenait pas bien ce subit besoin de contact, mais ça ne lui déplaisait pas. C'était agréable un peu de chaleur humaine. Il passa un bras autour de Chloé et se laissa aller à la douceur de l'instant.  
Lorsqu'il revint à la réalité, il était presque dix heures.  
- Oh merde !  
- Quoi ?  
- Il est presque dix heures.  
- Et ?  
- La conférence de presse et dans un peu plus d'une heure.  
- Oh merde !  
- Comme tu dis.

Cela tint de l'exploit, mais ils parvinrent à arriver à la conférence de presse à temps, qui ne se déroula pas si mal que ça aux vues des seules choses qui intéressaient visiblement la presse présente : les détails sordides concernant les circonstances de la mort de Lionel et les détails sordides de la relation entre Lex et Chloé. L'expérience fut éprouvante pour Chloé, surtout qu'elle ne fut pas épargnée, y compris par ses collègues du Daily Planet.  
Une fois de retour à l'appartement, Chloé se rendit immédiatement dans la chambre de Dawn, pour la prendre dans ses bras et y trouver un peu de réconfort.  
- Ça va ?  
- Ça va aller.  
Ce fut au tour de Lex d'initier le câlin cette fois-ci. Il passa ses bras autour de Chloé, qui se laissa immédiatement aller à son étreinte.  
- L'enterrement demain et ensuite ce sera fini. Enfin, ça sera plus calme.  
- Je sais. C'est pas de ta faute, mais certaines personnes sont vraiment des chacals. Dire que je travaille avec ce type...  
- Je sais. Je sais.  
C'était un peu étrange cette nouvelle proximité entre eux. Lex ne savait pas trop quoi en penser, mais en même temps il ne voulait surtout pas que ça s'arrête. Pour la première fois depuis la mort de sa mère, il avait la sensation d'appartenir à une famille. Il regagna le salon avec Chloé qui tenait toujours Dawn dans ses bras. Ils s'installèrent dans le grand canapé, Chloé toujours pelotonnée contre Lex. Elle avait vraiment besoin de cette proximité avec Lex, sans réellement comprendre pourquoi et elle était heureuse qu'il ne la repousse pas, malgré son côté quelque peu envahissant. Elle était apaisée quand elle était dans les bras de Lex et Dawn le ressentait aussi, Lex était un vrai calmant, plus efficace que n'importe quelle pilule.  
C'est donc tout naturellement que cette nuit-là ils dormirent à nouveau tous les trois.

Le lendemain, Lex resta auprès de Chloé jusqu'au moment d'aller à l'enterrement. De toute façon, il n'était pas en mesure de travailler correctement. Et il savait que la journée serait éprouvante pour lui comme pour Chloé.  
Il venait de finir de revêtir le costume noir de circonstances et se rendit à la chambre de Chloé afin de voir si elle était prête. Il la trouva en train de mettre une dernière touche à sa tenue. Elle portait une robe noire très simple et très sobre et en même temps extrêmement élégante, elle n'était que légèrement maquillée et ses cheveux étaient simplement ramassés sur sa nuque.  
- Tu es magnifique.  
Elle se retourna et le regarda surprise. Le compliment lui avait complètement échappé.  
- Je sais que les circonstances ne se prêtent pas vraiment à ce genre de choses, mais c'est la vérité. Tu es vraiment très belle dans cette robe.  
Il lui tendit un bras qu'elle s'empressa de saisir, puis après avoir embrassé Dawn, ils partirent en direction du cimetière de Metropolis.

La cérémonie fut très sobre et calme, à l'inverse du tumulte qui s'agitait dehors. Lex avait tenu à ce que la cérémonie se fasse dans la plus grande intimité, autrement dit lui, Chloé, Lucas, Clark et Martha Kent et quelques uns des plus proches collaborateurs de son père. Ce fut Chloé qui versa les larmes que lui ne parvenait plus à verser depuis longtemps et il lui en fut très reconnaissant. La présence chaleureuse de Martha Kent apporta aussi une touche d'humanité dont cette cérémonie aurait pu cruellement en manquer, tant il y avait peu de monde pour regretter cet homme qui malgré tout avait été son père.  
L'après cérémonie, Clark Martha et Lucas vinrent prendre un dernier verre à l'appartement. Lex proposa à Lucas de le loger me celui s'esquiva rapidement. Puis se fut au tour de Clark et de Martha de prendre congé.

Chloé était en train de se changer pour la nuit et Lex regardait Dawn dormir. Il espérait que jamais elle n'ait à vivre ça. Éprouver un soulagement à la mort de son père c'était bien trop dur. Il ferait son possible pour lui éviter la haine et l'indifférence, seuls l'amour et la tendresse feraient partie de sa vie. Il ne vit pas Chloé arriver, il ne sentit sa présence que lorsqu'elle passa ses bras autour de lui.  
- Ça va ?  
- Pas vraiment, mais ça ira mieux, je te le promets.  
Il se tourna pour lui faire face passant à son tour ses bras autour d'elle. Ils restèrent un moment à se regarder l'un l'autre, puis de façon presque imperceptible ils se rapprochèrent. Leurs lèvres n'étaient plus qu'à quelques centimètres les unes des autres, quand Lex prit une décision qui risquait de bouleverser leur vie et les posa sur celles de Chloé.


	13. Partie 1 Chapitre 13 : Testament

Tribu 13 : Testament

Malgré la surprise, Chloé se laissa faire. Les lèvres de Lex étaient indécises, comme s'il attendait de voir comment elle allait réagir. Après un moment, elle finit par répondre au baiser, laissant sa langue effleurer la sienne. Le baiser était hésitant. Lex comme Chloé ne savait pas ce que ce baiser voulait dire, ni même où tout ça allait les mener. Tout ça pouvait très mal finir et en même temps ils ne voulaient pas que ça s'arrête. Sans un mot et tout en continuant de l'embrasser, Lex l'attira jusqu'à sa chambre.

Chloé dormait toujours. Lex la regardait depuis près d'une heure. La nuit qu'ils venaient de passer aller tout changer. Le tout était de savoir si ça serait en mal ou en bien. Sept heures allait bientôt sonner, Dawn ne tarderait pas à se réveiller. Lex se leva doucement en prenant garde de ne pas réveiller Chloé et il se dirigea vers la chambre de sa fille. Elle s'éveillait tout juste et commençait à s'agiter dans son lit. Il la prit dans ses bras, elle se calma instantanément, mais Lex savait que cela ne durerait pas. Elle avait faim et Lex devait choisir, soit il réveillait Chloé pour la tété, soit il tentait le biberon. Ne voulant pas réveiller Chloé, Lex opta donc pour le biberon, se laissant la possibilité de réveiller Chloé en cas de refus de Dawn.

Lorsque Chloé se réveilla, elle était seule dans le lit. Elle poussa un soupir, elle ignorait les raisons de l'absence de Lex à ses côtés, mais elle n'était pas sûre de vouloir les connaître. Elle se tourna vers le réveil et constata qu'il était presque huit heures moins le quart. Étrange, Dawn aurait déjà dû réclamer son petit déjeuner. Elle se dirigea vers sa chambre à la hâte pour constater qu'elle n'était plus dans son lit. Elle réfléchit une demi-seconde, puis décida d'aller voir si Lex ne se trouvait pas avec elle au salon. Elle fut surprise de constater que c'était non seulement le cas, mais qu'en plus Lex était confortablement installé dans le canapé et qu'il donnait le biberon à Dawn. Probablement la scène la plus adorable que Chloé n'ait jamais vue.  
- Hey ! Salut vous deux !  
- Bonjour. Bien dormi ?  
- Plus longtemps surtout.  
- Tu dormais tellement bien quand je me suis réveillé, que j'ai préféré te laisser dormir et tenter le biberon. Ça a été un peu difficile au début, mais...  
- Elle a fini par prendre le biberon.  
- Comme tu vois.  
Chloé lui sourit avant de poser un baiser sur le front de Dawn, puis un autre sur la joue de Lex.  
- Je vais préparer le petit déjeuner. Une envie particulière ?  
- Non, vas-y, je te fais confiance.  
Chloé partit en direction de la cuisine, laissant Lex terminer son petit tête à tête avec sa fille.

Lex la rejoignit dans la cuisine un petit quart d'heure plus tard, alors qu'elle mettait la touche finale à la table.  
- Hum, ça à l'air délicieux.  
- Espérons, la cuisine n'est pas vraiment mon fort, mais le petit déjeuner c'est pas ce qu'il y a de plus compliqué.  
Elle était restée dans le basique et les valeurs sûres, toast grillé, céréales, œufs au bacon, jus d'orange, salade de fruit (en boite) et café.  
- Ça m'a l'air parfait.  
Chloé eut un sourire un peu ironique.  
- N'en fait pas trop Lex.  
Ils installèrent Dawn dans son cosy, que Chloé avait apporté et posé sur la table près d'eux. Puis ils commencèrent à manger.

Shelly arriva en tout début d'après-midi pour garder Dawn, tandis que Lex et Chloé se rendaient à la lecture du testament de Lionel. Ils furent rejoints chez le notaire par Lucas et aussi par Martha. Sa présence bien que surprenante était prévisible. Maintenant, la question était de savoir si c'était une bonne ou une mauvaise chose. Le notaire commença la lecture du testament, Lucas héritait de suffisamment de biens et d'argent pour pouvoir vivre convenablement pour le restant de ses jours, enfin, s'il ne flambait pas tout dans les jeux d'argent. Et, comme Lex le craignait, même mort, Lionel trouvait le moyen de lui jouer un tour pendable. En effet, Lex héritait de l'usine d'engrais de Smallville et du manoir et, contre toute attente Lionel avait légué tout le reste de son empire à Martha Kent.  
Une fois, la lecture du testament terminée, tous réglèrent les derniers détails avec le notaire. Une fois les formalités terminées, Lucas s'éclipsa rapidement. Lex ramena Chloé et Martha à l'appartement avant de s'éclipser à son tour. Il avait besoin de s'isoler un peu.  
Chloé passa le reste de l'après-midi en compagnie de Martha. Celle-ci était encore toute retournée par l'annonce du testament de Lionel et elle ignorait comment Clark allait réagir à cette nouvelle. Et puis qu'est-ce que les gens allaient imaginer de sa relation avec Lionel ? Chloé tenta de réconforter et de rassurer Martha du mieux qu'elle pouvait mais elle avait la tête ailleurs, elle se faisait du souci pour Lex et elle espérait vraiment qu'il ne ferait pas de bêtises.  
Martha partit en fin d'après-midi et Chloé avait tenu à ce qu'un des chauffeurs de Lex la raccompagne jusqu'à Smallville.

Chloé attendait le retour de Lex, ignorant totalement à quel moment il se produirait. Elle avait nourri et couché Dawn, puis elle s'était préparée pour la nuit. Elle attendait, installée sur le lit de Lex, un livre à la main, lisant, relisant le même paragraphe depuis des heures sans jamais parvenir à comprendre les phrases qui défilaient devant ses yeux tant son esprit était ailleurs.  
Il était tout juste dix heures lorsque Lex apparut dans l'encadrement de la porte. Il semblait fatigué mais sobre.  
- Salut.  
- Bonsoir. Tu m'attendais ?  
- Nan, je me suis installée dans ton lit parce que je le trouve tellement plus confortable que le mien !  
- Je suis désolé, tu t'es fais du souci ?  
Chloé dodelina de la tête.  
- Je ne voulais pas t'inquiéter, mais j'avais besoin d'être seul, pour ... expulser ma colère.  
- Je vois. Aller viens là, tu as besoin de repos et moi aussi.  
Lex se dévêtit rapidement et rejoignit Chloé sous les draps. Elle se blottit immédiatement contre lui, Lex passa un bras autour de sa taille et la rapprocha de lui, puis il se laissa aller à la douceur que lui apportait la présence de Chloé avant de tomber dans le sommeil.

Le lendemain, Chloé se réveilla seule, encore. Et une nouvelle fois, elle trouva Lex en train de donner le biberon à Dawn. Elle resta un moment à les regarder. Elle aimait regarder Lex avec sa fille. Les débuts un peu difficiles paraissaient loin. Lex semblait désormais totalement tombé sous le charme de sa fille. Chloé était à peu près sûre qu'il serait toujours là pour elles, même si leur "couple" ne devait pas durer.  
- Tu sais que ta maman est une vilaine curieuse ?  
Chloé fut surprise.  
- Tu savais que j'étais là ?  
- J'ai entendu le plancher craquer quand tu t'es approchée.  
- Damn.  
- Faudra revoir les bases de ta formation de ninja.  
- Gnagnagna.  
Elle vint s'installer à côté de lui, embrassa la joue de Lex avant de déposer un baiser sur le front de Dawn. Elle posa sa tête sur son épaule.  
- Lex ?  
- Oui ?  
- Il va se passer quoi maintenant ?  
- Sincèrement j'en sais rien. Je sais déjà que je vais intégrer l'usine de Smallville à LexCorp, je n'ai pas vraiment d'inquiétude quant à la pérennité de LexCorp, même si je vais devoir revoir certaines de mes ambitions à la baisse pour quelques temps. Mais je dois t'avouer que je suis un peu embêté par le fait que ce soit désormais Martha qui soit à la tête de LuthorCorp.  
- Pourquoi ?  
- Disons que si mon père avait transmis les rênes à n'importe qui d'autre, je n'aurais eu aucun scrupule à tout faire pour reprendre le contrôle, mais là, c'est plus délicat, j'aime bien Martha.  
- Tu crois que ton père l'a fait exprès.  
- J'en suis certain. De même que son choix de ne me léguer que l'usine et le manoir de Smallville n'est pas anodin.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Je pense que c'est sa façon de me faire payer le fait que j'ai voulu épouser une simple fille de Smallville et pas un bon parti de Metropolis.  
- Une simple fille ?  
- Ses mots pas les miens. Sincèrement, je préfère avoir épousé une femme comme toi que l'une de ces filles à papa, dont mon père rêvait.  
- Ouais, ouais.  
On sentait le scepticisme dans sa voix.


	14. Partie 1 Chapitre 14 : Transfert

Chapitre 14 : Transfert

Mainte et mainte fois Chloé avait réfléchit à la façon d'aborder "la chose" avec Lex, mais à chaque fois elle s'était dégonflée, les choses se passaient si bien entre eux, elle ne voulait pas prendre le risque de tout gâcher et de le perdre. Surtout qu'elle ne savait pas vraiment ce qu'il en était pour Lex, il avait de l'affection pour elle, elle en était à peu près certaine, mais si ça n'était que ça de l'affection mêlé à du désir ? Parce qu'il avait forcément un peu de désir pour elle, pour passer ses nuits avec elle. Parfois elle avait la sensation qu'il pouvait s'agir de plus, mais rien de très évident. Parce que même si Lex se montrait bien plus ouvert qu'avant, il restait un mystère sur pattes et il était toujours aussi difficile de déchiffrer ses émotions. Chloé craignait que lorsqu'il se serait écoulé une période raisonnable à ses yeux, il ne débarque et lui annonce : "Poupée toi et moi, c'était sympa, mais là il est temps que je reparte voguer vers d'autres eaux, je passerais voir la gosse en fin de semaine." Chloé secoua la tête, elle délirait complètement.

Une fois n'est pas coutume, Lex était venu la rejoindre dans son lit, alors qu'il rentrait de Smallville au milieu de la nuit, aussi Chloé se réveilla-t-elle à ses côtés. Il était déjà réveillé et paraissait en pleine réflexion.  
- Lex ?  
Il posa un baiser sur son front, l'air pensif.  
- Je crois que je vais déménager.  
Chloé se raidit ça y était, ce qu'elle craignait était en train de ce produire. Mais Lex ne s'était rendu compte de rien toujours perdu dans ses pensées.  
- C'est complètement absurde que toutes mes affaires soient à l'autre bout de l'appartement, alors que toutes les nuits que je passe ici, je les passe dans cette chambre avec toi. Ce serait quand mieux que je rapatrie mes affaires ici, non ?  
Lex avait tenté de présenter les choses de façon très légère et pas obligatoire, la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était lui faire peur et lui donner l'impression de menacer son territoire. Comme elle ne réagissait pas, il posa finalement son regard sur elle. Dire qu'elle semblait surprise était un euphémisme.  
- Chloé ? Qu'est-ce que tu en penses ?  
- Hein ? Oh ! Oui, oui, bien sûr que tu peux ramener tes affaires ici, pas de problème.  
Elle partit ensuite dans un éclat de rire un peu étrange.  
- Chloé ? Ça va ?  
- Oui, désolée. C'est juste que l'espace d'un instant, j'ai cru que tu voulais...  
- Que je voulais quoi ?  
- Partir.  
- Partir ?  
- Oui. Quitter l'appartement, déménager.  
- Oh ! Non, non, je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Je n'en ai aucune envie, j'aime assez cette vie à tes côtés.  
- Bien. Moi aussi, j'aime vivre à tes côtés.  
- Alors on est d'accord ?  
- On est d'accord.  
- Parfait.

Et Lex était venu envahir sa chambre, il avait fallu un peu réorganiser les placards, mais tout s'était bien déroulé. C'était un peu idiot, mais Chloé aimait voir ses vestes côtoyer les siennes dans l'armoire, pinaise elle était en train de virer Lana, il fallait se reprendre. Il était aussi venu envahir sa salle de bain, ce qui avait donné lieu à des moments plutôt marrants, enfin aux yeux de Chloé, Lex lui paraissait toujours un peu mal à l'aise voir carrément mortifié, quand par hasard ils se croisaient dans la salle de bain. Comme la première fois où il l'avait surprise à la sortie de la douche, entièrement nue. Elle l'avait vu piqué un fard, ce qui était rarissime, avant de bafouiller une excuse à peine audible et de ressortir précipitamment de la salle de bain. Chloé n'avait pas bien compris, ils passaient leurs nuits ensemble, faisaient l'amour assez souvent, alors ce n'était pas bien dramatique s'il la voyait nue dans la salle de bain, il n'y avait rien qu'il n'est déjà vu.  
Elle n'avait compris le "problème" qu'un peu plus tard, lorsqu'il lui avait refait le coup et qu'elle l'avait suivit pour lui dire qu'il agissait de façon ridicule. Il lui avait alors littéralement sauté dessus, écrasant ses lèvres sur les siennes. Il l'avait ensuite faite tomber sur le lit et lui avait fait l'amour avec une passion et une intensité rare. C'est comme ça qu'elle avait compris que lui aussi était affecté par leur relation, elle n'était pas la seulement à être perturbé par la situation, il n'éprouvait pas simplement du désir pour elle, c'était quelque chose qui le dévorait de l'intérieur. Et ça l'avait rassurée, plus les choses avançaient et moins elle craignait de le voir partir.  
Lex se sentait bien, ça avait été suffisamment rare dans son existence pour que ce soit noté. Sa vie au côté de Chloé n'était pas idyllique, Chloé avait son caractère et leurs humeurs ne s'accordaient pas tous les jours, mais globalement elle s'approchait pourtant d'une image idéale que Lex avait de la famille. Mais il n'y avait pas que ça. Son affection pour Chloé avait peu à peu grandi et ses racines s'étaient enfoncées plus profondément en lui. Seigneur, tomber amoureux était la dernière chose à faire. Chloé semblait enfin se sentir bien dans cette vie qu'ils partageaient tous les deux et puis elle avait repris la fac, ce qui lui avait visiblement rendu la pêche. La dernière chose que Lex voulais c'était la perturber avec ses sentiments dont il ignorait s'ils étaient réciproques.

Alors l'un comme l'autre, avaient tu leurs sentiments. La vie avait continué et Dawn grandit. Elle venait tout juste avoir neuf mois lorsqu'elle prononça son premier mot. Lex était en train de jouer avec elle, lors d'un de leur moment père-fille, quand au milieu de son babillage habituel, Dawn avait lancé un "Pa" clair et distinct. Lex qui s'était laissé distraire se tourna vers elle. Dawn le regardait d'un air sévère, l'air de dire concentre-toi un peu.  
- Ben alors princesse !  
- Pa !  
- Oui mon cœur ?  
- Pa !  
- Je sais, je sais, j'étais distrais, honte à moi !  
Dawn hocha la tête en signe d'appréciation.  
- Pa !  
Elle lui tendit son lapin en peluche d'un geste décidé. Lex s'en saisit et commença à l'agiter devant Dawn qui se remit à rire et babiller gaiement, maintenant qu'elle avait retrouvé toute l'attention de son papa.  
Ils leur avaient fallu attendre presque deux semaines avant qu'elle ne se décide à dire à maman, enfin "Ma", Dawn se contentait de mots monosyllabiques, trois pour être précis, "Ma", "Pa" et "Non". Et Dawn adorait le non, depuis qu'elle l'avait découvert elle en usait à la moindre occasion et ça l'amusait beaucoup.

Elle avait fait ses premiers pas à onze mois, Lex travaillait dans son bureau quand il avait entendu Chloé crier son nom, il s'était alors précipiter vers elle craignant le pire, il avait alors trouvé sa fille debout au milieu de la chambre tentant de mettre un pied devant l'autre d'un pas incertain.  
- Oh mon dieu !  
Chloé filmait la scène avec son téléphone portable. Lex s'approcha de Dawn et s'agenouilla devant elle. Elle lui sourit en babillant et continua sa progression chancelante vers lui.  
- C'est bien mon trésor !  
Dawn fit encore un ou deux pas avant de retomber sur ses fesses. Lex la prit alors dans ses bras.  
- Ben alors princesse, on fait son show ?  
Dawn babilla alors de plus belle. Et Chloé filmait toujours.  
- Chloé qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Je filme des images compromettantes de toi.  
Il leva les yeux au ciel. Mais dans un recoin de sa tête, il se demanda ce qu'il pourrait bien se passer si les journaux tombaient sur de telles images. Pas sûr que ça les intéresse vraiment, ils préféreraient sans doute le surprendre avec une maîtresse ou une autre joyeuseté du genre. C'était bien connu le bonheur ne faisait pas vendre de papier.  
- Viens là.  
Chloé les rejoignit et vient s'asseoir vers ses deux amours, dès qu'elle fut à terre, Lex l'attira à lui et effleura ses lèvres des siennes.  
- Combien pour te faire taire.  
- Désolée M. Luthor, mais mon silence n'est pas dans vos prix, je suis une journaliste intègre moi.  
- Oh, voyez-vous ça !  
Il l'attrapa à la base de son crâne et l'obligea à approcher son visage tout près du sien.  
- Alors tu me vois obligé d'employer les grands moyens.  
Il posa ses lèvres sur de Chloé et elle répondit immédiatement à son baiser, seulement la présence de Dawn les empêchaient de pousser les choses plus loin, aussi ils se séparèrent assez rapidement pour reporter leur attention sur Dawn qui babillait gaiement.

Le premier anniversaire de Dawn arrivait à grands pas après ça et Chloé devait réfréner l'enthousiasme de Lex pour ne pas se retrouver avec une soirée avec un millier invités et des centaines de cadeaux. Finalement ils avaient opté pour un petit goûté tout simple avec leurs proches, enfin ceux de Chloé surtout, par contre elle avait eu plus de mal à limiter les cadeaux, Lex avait littéralement dévalisé les magasins de jouets lorsqu'elle avait le dos tourné. Bon, il fallait avouer que ce petit goûté était plus pour Lex et Chloé, qui voulaient marquer le coup, parce que Dawn s'en fichait royalement, le gâteau ça allait cinq minutes et puis bon les cadeaux c'était sympa, mais nettement moins que les papiers et cartons qui les enveloppaient. Dawn les avaient totalement déchiqueté pour les éparpiller un peu partout dans la pièce et les rubans qui faisait des bouclettes la fascinaient complètement. Elle tirait dessus encore et encore, en gloussant à chaque fois, assise dans un carton, posé à la verticale qui était devenu son camp de base pour l'après-midi.  
- Elle est vraiment trop choupinette.  
- C'est vrai, mais c'est effrayant de voir à quelle vitesse elle grandit.  
- Oui, je la revois encore dans tes bras à la maternité.  
Lex s'était un peu éloigné de la horde féminine, qui était passé en mode gaga, abandonnant Clark et Gabe pour se rapprocher de sa fille, qui continuait de rire toute seule planquée dans son carton.  
- Salut princesse !  
- Pa !  
Avec un grand sourire, Dawn lui tendit un ruban.  
- Pa !  
Lex prit alors le ruban et le retendit à Dawn, qui tira dessus pour faire rebondir les boucles, avant de repartir dans un nouvel éclat de rire.  
- Dis donc, ça à l'air de te plaire les rubans, princesse.  
Elle tourna tête vers lui avec un grand sourire.  
- Pa !  
- C'est toujours étonnant de voir Lex dans son rôle de papa.  
Chloé eut un sourire, elle s'était habituée à cet aspect de sa personnalité, mais elle comprenait que ça puisse être un peu déconcertant pour les gens.  
- Je sais, mais c'est un super papa et Dawn l'adore.  
- Il semblerait. Ils font la paire on dirait.  
- Oui, au début, ça a été un peu difficile, on aurait dit qu'il y avait quelque chose qui lui faisait peur. Ça c'est estompé petit à petit et je crois que ça s'est définitivement envolé à la mort de son père.  
- L'éducation de Lionel a laissé de nombreuses séquelles, mais Lex semble avoir réussi à les surmonter.  
- Il a l'air mieux dans sa peau, plus accessible.  
- Et toi aussi d'ailleurs. Il se passe quoi exactement entre vous ?  
- Lois, occupe-toi de tes fesses.  
- Rho t'es pas fun.  
L'après-midi c'était déroulé dans une ambiance calme et familiale et ils avaient tous passé un bon moment. Mais Lex et Chloé n'étaient pas mécontents quand enfin ils se retrouvèrent enfin seuls.  
- Ça y est, elle dort.  
Lex était assis sur le lit quand Chloé entra dans la chambre.  
- Qu'est-ce que Lois entendait par "Tu ne m'échapperas pas".  
- Rien.  
- Chloé...  
- Très bien. Je crois qu'elle commence à avoir des doutes sur ce qui se passe entre nous.  
Il l'attrapa doucement par le bras et la fit s'asseoir.  
- Et qu'est-ce que ce passe entre nous ?  
Chloé commença à paniquer, l'heure de la grande explication était venue.  
- Ben, tu sais.  
Il passa un bras autour de sa taille et la serra contre lui.  
- Dis-moi.  
Elle avait sentit ses lèvres effleurer son oreille.  
- Et bien, heu...  
- Dis-moi.  
Sa voix était presque suppliante.  
- Je... je t'aime.  
Il l'embrassa. Fougueusement.  
- Moi aussi.  
Il n'avait pas pu lui dire ces mots, mais il était sûr qu'elle avait compris.

Cette nuit-là avait été différente. Ils avaient fait l'amour comme de nombreuses nuits auparavant, mais il y avait quelque chose en plus. Et ce matin là, lorsque Chloé se réveilla dans les bras de Lex, elle était juste bien.  
- Bonjour.  
- Bonjour.  
Elle avait un grand sourire aux lèvres.  
- Qu'est-ce qui te fait sourire ?  
- Rien de spécial, je suis juste bien.  
Il posa ses lèvres sur les siennes.  
- Voyez-vous ça !  
Chloé continuait de sourire sous les baisers de Lex.  
- Yep !  
- Et y aurait-il une raison à ce bonheur soudain ?  
- Peut-être.  
Il continuait de déposer des baisers sur son visage, son cou, ses épaules.  
- Et quelle est cette raison ?  
- À ton avis ?  
Des pleurs d'enfant se firent entendre. Lex poussa un soupir avant de poser un baiser sur son front.  
- Je vais la chercher.  
Lex revint quelques minutes plus tard avec Dawn.  
- Et voilà !  
Lex, Chloé et Dawn passèrent la matinée au lit dans le calme et la tendresse.

Chloé était sur un petit nuage, elle était amoureuse et c'était réciproque. Lex ne le lui avait pas vraiment dit directement, mais elle savait, il le lui avait fait comprendre. C'est étrange comme parfois la vie prenait une direction inattendue, jamais elle n'aurait imaginé se retrouver un jour marié à Lex Luthor, avec un enfant et heureuse de l'être. Chloé Sullivan, épouse et mère, c'était presque de la science-fiction et pourtant...  
Aussi quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Chloé de trouver, alors qu'elle cherchait un document sur le bureau de Lex, des papiers de divorce.  
Et quelle ne fut pas la surprise de Lex, quand il rentra ce soir là, de trouver un appartement vide et les papiers du divorce signé et posé sur la table basse du salon


	15. Partie 1 Chapitre 15 : Réconciliation

Chapitre 15 : Réconciliation

Merde, merde, merde ! Comment diable Chloé était-elle tombée sur ces documents, elle n'était pas sensé les voir avant qu'il lui ait parlé du reste.  
Bon, que faire ? D'abord retrouver Chloé, la connaissant, il y avait de fortes chances pour qu'elle se soit réfugiée chez sa cousine, c'était la personne vivant à Metropolis dont elle était le plus proche. Juste le temps de récupérer un truc et il était parti.

Lois avait bien tenté de lui fermer la porte au nez, mais il avait de bons réflexes et il avait juste eu le temps de coincer son pied dans l'ouverture avant qu'elle ne claque.  
- Lois s'il te plaît.  
- Dégage !  
Bon elle ne le laisserait pas la voir aussi facilement, pas qu'il ait cru une seconde qu'il eut pu en être autrement, Lois était encore plus butée que Chloé ce qui n'était pas peu dire et elle ne l'appréciait pas plus que ça. Il allait devoir lui expliquer la situation avant.

- Très bien, vas-y.  
Lois le laissa entrer.  
- Lois, mais qu'est-ce que tu fais ?  
- Écoute- le, sinon tu le regretteras toute ta vie.  
- Très bien.  
Chloé confia Dawn à Lois, puis elle se tourna vers Lex les bras croisés sur la poitrine.  
- Je t'écoute.  
Elle était en colère et elle ne lui faciliterait pas la tâche, il le savait. Alors mieux valait être direct.  
- Écoute, tu n'aurais pas dû voir ces papiers, enfin pas avant d'avoir vu autre chose.  
- Et quoi ?  
Le ton était un poil agressif et Lex pouvait sentir l'impatience dans sa voix.  
- Ça.  
Il lui tendit une petite boite recouverte de velours noir. Et il vit tout de suite qu'il l'avait surprise.  
- Qu'est-ce que c'est ?  
- Ouvre.  
Avec un soupir, Chloé ouvrit la boite.  
- Bon c'est une bague et alors ?  
- Ça n'est pas n'importe quelle bague. Elle appartenait à ma grand-mère, elle m'a fait promettre de la donner à la femme avec qui je choisirais de partager ma vie.  
Là, elle était confuse, elle devait bien l'avouer.  
- Je croyais que tu voulais divorcer ?  
- Oui et non.  
- C'est oui ou c'est non, Lex, ça peut pas être les deux.  
- Disons qu'il y a bien une raison à ces papiers de divorce.  
- Alors vas-y, dis-moi, c'est quoi ta bonne raison ?  
- Ce mariage est une mascarade.  
Elle eut l'air blessée.  
- Tu ne voulais pas de ce mariage et moi non plus, d'ailleurs.  
- Oui, mais...  
Sa voix s'étrangla et il finit pour elle.  
- Les choses ont changé.  
- Enfin, je le croyais.  
- Et tu avais raison, c'est pourquoi, je veux t'épouser, pour de vrai, pour de vraies raisons, parce que je t'aime.  
- Lex !  
- Je t'aime Chloé, je veux t'épouser pour cette raison, la seule valable, avec une vraie cérémonie en présence de nos proches et sans fichu contrat de mariage. Je veux me souvenir de notre mariage, comme d'un moment heureux et pas comme d'une formalité ou d'un mauvais moment à passer. Je suis peut-être un peu vieux jeu, mais c'est comme ça.  
Elle souriait désormais, un sourire à la fois tendre et moqueur.  
- Quoi ?  
- Mais t'es rien qu'un gros romantique en fait.  
- Je te demande pardon.  
- Tu m'as parfaitement entendu. Tu me la joues nonchalant, genre je suis peut-être vieux jeu, mais c'est pire que ça en fait. T'es une vraie jeune fille dans le fond, qui rêve d'un beau mariage d'amour.  
Elle était en train de se foutre de sa gueule ou quoi ? Il se renfrogna.  
- C'est trop mignon.  
Elle lui souriait à nouveau, mais cette fois son sourire était tendre et chaleureux.  
- Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ? Même si tu es un incorrigible romantique. Et je veux bien t'épouser à nouveau, personnellement, j'en vois pas vraiment l'intérêt, mais ça a l'air de te tenir à cœur.  
- Pas l'intérêt ? Comment ça tu n'en vois pas l'intérêt ?  
- Nope. Tu sais, je suis pas très mariage, j'en ai jamais bien vu l'utilité de se marier, hormis le côté purement pragmatique. Quand les petites filles de mon âge rêvaient de mariage, d'une belle maison avec un chien et trois enfants, moi je voulais parcourir le monde et traquer les scoops. Me trouver un mari, n'a jamais fait partie de mes priorités. J'ai jamais fantasmé sur une belle robe blanche, une jolie cérémonie, un vol de colombes. Je dirais même que les vols de colombes ça me fait limite flipper. Alors moi ce qu'on avait ça me suffisait, c'est pour ça que je n'ai pas compris quand j'ai trouvé les papiers du divorce.  
- Et c'est pour ça que tu as juste signé les papiers et que tu es partie.  
- Oui, j'étais vexée, blessée, ça m'a fait tellement de mal.  
Lex ouvrit les bras et Chloé s'y précipita.  
- Je suis désolé, Chloé.  
- Moi, aussi. Je n'aurais pas dû partir comme ça.  
- C'est oublié.  
- Alors Mademoiselle Sullivan, êtes-vous d'accord pour m'épouser ?  
- Oui, Lex Luthor, je veux bien t'épouser. Encore.  
Il la souleva du sol, comme une jeune mariée.  
- Alors allons fêter ça.  
- Et Dawn ?  
- On peut la laisser à la garde de Lois, tu crois ?  
- Heu, oui, je pense, pourquoi ?  
- Quand je parlais de fêter ça, je pensais à deux.  
- Oh ! Je vois. LOLO !  
Lois rappliqua dans le salon avec Dawn dans les bras.  
- Ça y est vous vous êtes rabibochés ?  
- Oui. Tu pourrais me rendre un service ?  
- Du genre ?  
- Tu peux garder Dawn, cette nuit ?  
- Ha ouais, je vois le genre !  
- Et quel genre, s'il te plaît ?  
- Le genre tchikiboum tchikiboum.  
Chloé leva les yeux au ciel.  
- N'importe quoi !  
- Allez, filez, je vous la garde votre princesse.  
Lex et Chloé embrassèrent leur fille avant de partir pour se retrouver un peu seuls.

Ils avaient à peine fait un pas à l'intérieur de l'appartement, qu'ils s'étaient littéralement sautés dessus. Ils ne parvinrent même pas jusqu'à la chambre. Ce n'est qu'après avoir testé la plupart des pièces de l'appartement que Lex et Chloé rejoignirent finalement leur lit.  
Chloé se sentait bien, simplement bien. Il n'y avait pas de mais, pas de petite angoisse sourde, elle était juste en train de nager dans le bonheur. Elle contempla la bague qu'elle portait au doigt, elle était magnifique, elle était toute simple, les pierres qui l'ornaient étaient minuscules et Chloé n'était même pas sûre que ce soit de vrais diamants, mais elle était plus précieuse à ses yeux que n'importe quelle bague hors de prix. Chloé sentit les bras de Lex resserrer l'étreinte autour d'elle.  
- Bonjour mon amour.  
Elle sourit.  
- Tient, c'est nouveau ça !  
- De quoi ?  
- "Mon amour"  
- Tu dois obligatoirement faire un commentaire moqueur à chaque fois que j'essaye d'être un peu romantique ?  
- Pas moqueur, malicieux, ironique à la rigueur, mais pas moqueur. J'aime quand tu joues les romantiques, mais je ne peux quand même pas te laisser te transformer en jeune fille en fleur. C'est de Lex Luthor, dont je suis amoureuse, pas de Lana Lang.  
- C'est ça fous-toi de moi.  
- Je t'aime, tu le sais ça ?  
- Des fois, j'ai des doutes, mais je crois, oui.  
- Embrasse-moi idiot !  
- Tes désirs sont des ordres.  
Il posa ses lèvres sur celles de Chloé, mais s'écarta rapidement lorsqu'il entendit son ventre gronder.  
- Tu as faim peut-être ?  
- Je suis affamée.  
Il s'écarta d'elle.  
- Ne bouge pas, je m'occupe de tout.

Le reste de la journée se passa dans la même ambiance entre tendresse et sexe torride. Puis, en fin d'après-midi, ils retournèrent chez Lois pour récupérer leur petite puce. Lorsqu'ils arrivèrent Dawn s'était assoupie sur le canapé, elle avait visiblement eu un après-midi bien rempli, avec tata Lois. Lex emprunta une couverture à cette dernière avec laquelle il enveloppa sa fille, pour que celle-ci ne prenne pas froid durant le trajet de retour à la maison. Quand il la souleva, elle ouvrit les yeux une demi-seconde et marmonna quelques mots.  
- Rendors-toi trésor.  
Dawn se recala dans les bras de son papa et se rendormit instantanément.  
Chloé remercia Lois.  
- Alors ? Tchikiboum tchikiboum ?  
- Lois.  
- Quoi ? Vous avez pas passé la nuit à vous regarder dans le blanc des yeux quand même ?  
- On parle de Lex Luthor, je te rappelle.  
- C'est vrai. Bon tu es heureuse alors ?  
- Très.  
Elles se prirent dans les bras.  
- Je suis contente pour toi, pour vous.  
- Merci.

Cette nuit là, lorsqu'ils se retrouvèrent tous les deux dans leur chambre, Chloé aborda la nouvelle question, qui allait occuper leur vie pendant quelques temps.  
- Bon comment tu veux faire ça ?  
- Faire quoi ?  
- Le mariage, voyons.  
- Je ne sais pas, tu n'as pas d'envie particulière ?  
- Franchement non. Mais je préfèrerais un truc tout simple, j'ai pas envie d'un mariage grandiose avec deux cent cinquante invités, dont je ne connaîtrais même pas les trois quarts.  
- Ici ou à Smallville.  
- Smallville serait probablement une meilleure idée. On aura moins de chance de se retrouver avec toute la presse sur le dos. Et puis comme ça on aura mon père pour nous aider, il sera ravi. On pourra aussi en profiter pour se faire quelques jours de vacances et avec un baby-sitter potentiel à proximité, on pourra en profiter pour avoir une lune de miel digne de ce nom.  
- Je vois.  
- Et tu vois quoi ?  
- Où se situe ton intérêt.  
- Ho ! Et quel est-il ?  
- Tu ne t'intéresses qu'à mon corps en fait.  
Elle l'embrassa.  
- Diantre, tu m'as percé à jour. Pour une fois qu'une femme ne s'intéresse pas qu'à ton argent, tu ne vas pas te plaindre.  
- Je t'aime.  
- Moi aussi.

Les huit mois de préparation n'avaient pas été de trop. Chloé avait eu beau exiger sobriété et simplicité, les Luthor ne faisaient jamais les choses à moitié. Lex avait même embauché une wedding planner, une espèce de pétasse choucroutée que Chloé avait rêvé de trucider une bonne centaine de fois. Mais pire que la wedding planner, il y avait Lex, même une Lana sous stéroïde aurait mieux valu. Il voulait tellement que tout soit parfait, qu'il chipotait sur le moindre détail. Plus d'une fois, Chloé avait "oublié" les rendez-vous avec miss Choucroute, mais les entendre débattre des heures durant pour savoir s'il valait mieux du blanc cassé, du blanc jasmin, de l'ivoire, de l'écru ou du blanc crème pour le linge de table, c'était au dessus de ses forces. Blanc c'est blanc, pas la peine de discuter pendant trois semaines.  
Pour sa robe aussi, Chloé avait dû ruser, comme Lex ne voulait pas la voir en raison de traditions débiles et qu'il était hors de question qu'elle se retrouve en tête à tête une journée entière avec miss Choucroute, Chloé avait organisé une journée shopping avec Lois sous un prétexte fallacieux. Cette dernière avait repérée une petite créatrice qui faisait de magnifiques robes et pour des prix tout à fait raisonnable pour des pièces quasi-unique. Chloé avait donc choisi et payé elle-même sa robe, mettant devant le fait accompli miss Choucroute, qui fut à deux doigts de lui faire un caca nerveux. Mais c'était son mariage et elle ferait comme elle voulait, non mais.  
Et quand Chloé avait dit à miss Choucroute que les demoiselles d'honneur, Lois en fait, ferait comme elle aurait envie pour sa tenue, elle avait failli défaillir. Deux jours plus tard, elle déposait sa lettre de démission sur le bureau de Lex.  
- Chloé ?  
- Oui mon petit cœur.  
- Tu m'expliques pourquoi notre wedding planner vient de démissionner ?  
Chloé essaya vainement de ne pas se montrer trop fière d'elle-même, mais elle savait que Lex n'était pas dupe.  
- Je l'ignore mon amour.  
- Bien sûr, bien sûr et pour de vrai ?  
- Je crois qu'elle n'a pas apprécié que j'achète moi-même ma robe et que je lui dise que Lois porterait ce qu'elle veut pour le mariage et pas une de ces stupides robes ringardes de demoiselle d'honneur.  
- Tu as acheté ta robe ? Toute seule ?  
- Nan, avec Lois. Mais tu sais je suis grande, je peux m'acheter mes robes. Et il était hors de question que je passe la journée avec l'autre hystérique, pour qu'elle tente de me refourguer une immonde meringue dégoulinante de froufrou et autres nœuds-nœuds.  
- Mais avec quel argent ?  
- Ben le mien banane.  
- Tu plaisantes.  
- Nope. J'ai trouvé une très chouette robe, pour un prix parfaitement abordable. À moins que ça ne gêne môsieur de ne pas voir sa fiancée se marier dans une robe haute-couture hors de prix.  
- Elle te plait ta robe ?  
- Non, j'en ai choisi une très moche et que je détestais. Bien sûr qu'elle me plait, c'est pour ça que l'ai achetée.  
- Alors c'est parfait.

Lex avait cependant été contraint d'engager un autre wedding planner, mais il avait fait un peu plus attention et cette fois, il était bien moins casse-pied et nettement plus en phase avec les envies de Chloé. Et c'était un homme, très probablement homosexuel et doté d'un terrible sens de l'humour. Avec Chloé, il s'était entendu comme larrons en foire, pour le plus grand bonheur et le plus grand malheur de Lex. Mais ils avaient réussi à organiser le mariage dans les temps, malgré le faible délai, le changement de wedding planner et tous les petits tracas divers et variés qui vous pourrissent la vie lors de l'organisation d'un tel événement.

Et se fut lors du premier week-end de juin que le mariage eut lieu. La cérémonie fut célébrée par un pasteur de Smallville à l'ombre d'une tonnelle, dans l'immense parc encerclant le manoir. Chloé avait exigé que seules les personnes qui tenaient un tant soit peu à elle et/ou à Lex. Résultat, la fête eut lieu en tout petit comité, tout juste une trentaine de personnes, mais au moins, ils purent en profiter pleinement.  
Alors que la fête battait son plein, Lex estima qu'avec Chloé, ils avaient suffisamment fait acte de présence, il l'attira à l'écart.  
- Suis-moi.  
- On va où ?  
- C'est une surprise.  
- Aller dis-moi.  
- Chloé, je crois qu'il faut revoir le concept de surprise.  
- Gnagnagna.  
Il la conduisit jusqu'à un hélicoptère près à décoller.  
- Ton père a accepté de garder Dawn deux, trois jours et nous on part en lune de miel. Comme ça tu pourras user et abuser de mon corps d'Apollon.  
- Quel programme ! On part où ?  
- C'est une surprise, Chloé.  
- J'aime pas les surprises.  
- Aller grimpe, miss ronchon.

L'hélicoptère les conduisit à un petit aéroport. De là, ils embarquèrent dans un petit jet privé pour une destination toujours inconnue de Chloé.  
- Bon, où on va ?  
- Chloé, tu ne veux pas attendre qu'on soit arrivé, il y à peine plus de trois heures de trajet.  
- C'est trop long, je veux savoir moi.  
- On va dans une de mes résidences secondaires, ça te va ?  
- Oui, mais où ?  
- Chloé, je ne t'en dirais pas plus.  
- T'es pas drôle.

Une fois que l'avion eut atterri, Lex banda les yeux de Chloé pour l'empêcher d'en voir plus. Ce qui ne l'empêcha pas de ronchonner tout le long du trajet en voiture. La fois suivante, Lex penserait au bâillon. Lorsqu'ils furent enfin arrivés, il l'aida à descendre de la voiture, lui fit traverser la maison et une fois à nouveau dehors, il lui enleva son bandeau des yeux. Chloé fut immédiatement aveuglée par la lumière du soleil qui se reflétait sur la mer. Ils se trouvaient tous deux sur la terrasse d'un petit cottage au bord de la mer. Chloé descendit sur la plage et observa les alentours. Il n'y avait rien d'autre que les falaises, le sable et la mer.  
- L'accès à la crique est privé. Il n'y a que nous et la mer, pour trois jours.  
- On est où exactement ?  
- Au sud de la Virginie. C'est un endroit où je viens régulièrement quand j'ai besoin de solitude. C'est un lieu tranquille.  
- Pourquoi tu m'as amené ici ?  
- Par ce que c'est un endroit que j'aime beaucoup et que j'ai pensé qu'on méritait quelques jours en tête à tête.  
- C'est parfait. Mais juste pour savoir t'en a beaucoup des résidences secondaires du même style ? Juste histoire de connaître mon nouveau patrimoine.  
Lex éclata de rire avant de poser ses lèvres sur les siennes.

Le séjour fut de courte durée, mais il leur permit de profiter simplement l'un de l'autre, ce qu'ils n'avaient encore jamais fait plusieurs jours d'affilés. Mais au bout de trois jours, Chloé, et Lex, furent contente de retrouver leur fille, jamais encore ils n'avaient été séparés aussi longtemps.


	16. Partie 2 Chapitre 16 : Continuation

**Partie 2 : Puis deux**

Chapitre 16 : Continuation

Chloé n'était pas malheureuse, mais ça n'était pas vraiment ainsi qu'elle avait imaginé sa vie, lorsqu'elle était plus jeune. Elle s'était plutôt vue parcourant le pays, voir le monde, à la poursuite des plus grands scoops. Avant de tomber enceinte de Dawn, Chloé n'était même pas certaine de vouloir un jour des enfants. Bien sûr, elle aimait sa fille plus que tout et elle n'avait pas regretté un seul instant de l'avoir mise au monde. Et puis il avait Lex. Aussi improbable que fut leur union, elle l'aimait et elle était heureuse de vivre à ses côtés.  
Seulement voilà, plus le temps passait et plus Chloé sentait qu'elle n'était pas complètement en phase avec sa vie. D'abord, parce que même encore aujourd'hui après plus 4 ans de vie commune, elle avait du mal à se sentir à l'aise dans le mode de vie de Lex. Elle venait d'un milieu modeste et avait toujours su se contenter de relativement peu. Et puis franchement la fortune et la gloire n'avaient jamais fait partie de ses fantasmes. Mais épouser Lex, c'était épouser un nom et un empire financier, et c'était parfois très difficile à gérer.  
D'autant qu'elle n'avait même plus de plaisir à aller au travail. Elle avait terminé ses études avec mentions et elle travaillait désormais à temps plein au Daily Planet. Depuis toute gamine, Chloé n'avait jamais eu d'autres rêves que celui de devenir journaliste au Daily Planet. Mais depuis qu'elle avait épousé Lex, à un très jeune âge, le rêve s'était peu à peu muer en cauchemars. Être mariée à un Luthor et vouloir faire une carrière de journaliste était difficilement compatible, surtout que plus l'influence de Lex s'étendait et plus la crédibilité de Chloé était mise en doute. Et puis leur bonheur en apparence sans tâche, ils avaient leurs petits soucis comme tout le monde évidemment, ne donnait que peu de matière aux tabloïds et attisait les jalousies. Résultat l'ambiance au Planet était plus que pesante et Chloé n'y allait plus vraiment avec enthousiasme. Elle savait que Perry l'avait sentit et elle se sentait coupable parce qu'il avait fait tout ce qui était en son pouvoir pour l'aider, mais Chloé n'en pouvait simplement plus. Aussi était-elle plus que contente de pouvoir fuir loin de tous ça pour un mois de vacances.

Et c'est avec un certain manque d'énergie que Chloé reprit le travail après un mois de vacances extra-ordinaire. Ils avaient passé trois semaines en famille entre Smallville et la Californie, au milieu desquelles Lex et Chloé s'étaient isolés une semaine dans leur petite maison de Virginie et autant dire qu'ils n'avaient pas beaucoup vu la mer.  
Elle soupira, non, vraiment c'était la première fois depuis son arrivée au Daily Planet que Chloé avait envie d'être ailleurs.

Voilà un mois que Chloé avait repris le travail et son moral ne s'était pas beaucoup amélioré. Surtout qu'en plus depuis quelques jours, elle ne se sentait pas très bien, elle avait des nausées terribles. La dernière fois qu'elle s'était sentie aussi mal c'était lors de sa grossesse.  
Oh non, non, non. Ça n'était simplement pas possible, elle prenait consciencieusement sa pilule tous les jours, sauf qu'après leur semaine en Virginie, Chloé avait été prise d'un doute, elle avait eu la sensation d'avoir manqué une prise et maintenant le doute revenait plus puissant. Il n'y avait qu'un seul moyen d'être sûre.  
Elle s'excusa auprès d'une collègue et se précipita à la pharmacie. Sur le chemin, elle en profita pour prendre rendez-vous avec son médecin au plus vite, elle devait être rapidement fixée. En revenant au journal, elle se dirigea directement aux toilettes sans même repasser par la salle de rédaction et le verdict tomba deux très longues minutes plus tard, elle était très probablement enceinte.  
Chloé inspira un grand coup et remonta à la salle de rédaction. Elle récupéra ses affaires avant de se diriger vers le bureau de Perry.  
Il la regarda entrer d'un air surpris.  
- Tout va bien Chloé ?  
- Non pas vraiment, je ne me sens pas très bien, si ça ne vous dérange pas, je crois que je vais rentrer me coucher.  
- Non, non, bien sûr.  
Elle s'apprêtait à sortir quand il la retient.  
- Chloé vous êtes sûre que tout va bien ?  
Non, elle n'était sûre de rien, mais elle ne pouvait pas le lui dire.  
- Oui, ne vous inquiétez, c'est juste un petit virus.

Chloé quitta rapidement le Planet, en évitant consciencieusement ses collègues, elle ne voulait pas avoir à se justifier. De toute façon, quoi qu'elle dise, on finissait toujours par le lui reprocher. Pour l'instant, elle avait surtout besoin de réfléchir, marcher un peu lui ferait du bien. Cette grossesse, si elle était confirmée, changeait pas mal de chose. Chloé ne savait pas trop quoi penser de tout ça, déjà qu'elle se posait beaucoup de question sur sa vie c'est dernier temps, cette nouvelle ne faisait qu'ajouter à sa confusion. Avec Lex, ils n'avaient jamais vraiment parlé de faire un autre enfant, mais elle était à peu près certaine qu'il en voulait d'autres et elle le soupçonnait d'attendre que la proposition vienne d'elle. Mais une fois de plus, il semblerait que ce soit le hasard qui est choisi pour eux.

Bon pour commencer, elle devait en discuter avec Lex, et tout de suite. Lex n'était pas à la maison à cette heure-ci, il était bien trop tôt, aussi Chloé se dirigea-t-elle vers les bureaux de LexCorp. Elle était connue de tout le monde désormais, aussi monta-t-elle directement à son bureau.  
Elle salua Cynthia, sa secrétaire personnelle et lui demanda s'il était disponible et s'il pouvait la recevoir immédiatement. Et comme d'habitude, Cynthia lui fit comprendre qu'elle dérangeait le grand chef. Même quand elle était attendue, elle sentait la désapprobation de Cynthia. Chloé allait insister, comme d'habitude, quand Lex sortit de son bureau.  
- Chloé ? Mais qu'est-ce tu fais là ?  
- Je peux te parler ?  
- Oui, bien sûr. Je dois juste voir un de mes directeurs, tu peux m'attendre dans mon bureau ?  
- Pas de problème.  
- Chloé, tu es sûre que tout va bien ?  
- Oui, oui, ne t'inquiète pas. Fait ce que tu as à faire, je t'attends dans ton bureau.  
Il lui lança un dernier regard inquiet avant de se diriger vers l'ascenseur.

- Bon, tu me racontes.  
Elle s'était installé sur le sofa du bureau et sommeillait à moitié, quand il revint dans son bureau.  
- Viens là.  
Elle l'invita à s'asseoir en tapotant à côté d'elle. Quand il fut installé à côté d'elle, elle prit ses mains dans les siennes.  
- Ne prend pas cet air si inquiet, il n'y a rien de grave, c'est juste que...  
Elle baissa les yeux sur leurs mains jointes.  
- Dis-moi Chloé.  
- Il est fort possible que je sois enceinte.  
Elle releva la tête pour croiser son regard. Ses yeux s'étaient allumés et un grand sourire avait étiré ses lèvres.  
- Tu es sûre ?  
- Non pas encore, j'ai pris rendez-vous chez mon médecin pour demain. Mais j'ai fais un test qui s'est avéré être positif et puis je me sens comme dans les premiers mois de ma première grossesse.  
- Tu n'as pas l'air très heureuse.  
- Je crois que je ne réalise pas encore vraiment bien. C'est pas vraiment quelque à laquelle j'avais vraiment réfléchi avant. Et puis, on ne peut pas dire que ça soit le moment le plus propice.  
- Comment ça ?  
- Disons qu'en ce moment, je me pose pas mal de questions au sujet de mon travail, résultat je suis un peu perdue et j'avoue que cette possible grossesse ne fait qu'ajouter à la confusion.  
- Oh Chloé !  
Il passa un bras autour d'elle et elle se lova contre lui.  
- Ça va aller Chloé.  
- Je sais, j'ai juste un petit coup de mou, ne t'inquiète pas. En plus, il est fort probable que les hormones me mettent sans dessus dessous.  
Il sera un peu plus ses bras autour d'elle.  
- Je peux te poser une question ?  
Elle eut un rire.  
- Bien sûr, depuis quand il te faut une autorisation ?  
- Disons que c'est un peu délicat.  
- Vas-y Lex.  
- Écoute, je serais pus qu'heureux et comblé avec un deuxième enfant, mais si jamais tu voulais que...  
Elle posa un doigt sur ses lèvres.  
- Je sais, mais je n'ai jamais dis que je ne voulais pas de ce bébé. Je sais qu'on en a jamais vraiment parlé, parce que tu attendais que je sois prête et que j'aborde le sujet la première et que dans le même temps, je me concentrais sur d'autres choses. Mais l'idée m'a déjà effleuré l'esprit, mais sans vraiment y penser sérieusement. On va quand même attendre d'être fixé avant d'envisager la suite, mais je pense qu'il n'y a pas trop de doute.

Trois jours plus tard, Lex et Chloé étaient assis dans le cabinet du médecin, dans l'attente des résultat. Et sans surprise, le test s'avéra positif, Chloé était belle et bien enceinte.  
Une fois tous les examens habituels terminés, ils se réinstallèrent face au bureau du médecin.  
- Vous êtes dans la sixième semaine. Et si mes calculs sont corrects, on peut situer le terme pour la mi-mai. Je dirais autour du 11. Vous avez des questions ?  
Chloé étant déjà passé par la une première fois, elle n'avait pas vraiment de questions, mais Lex était intarissable. Chloé croisa le regard du médecin et elles échangèrent un sourire complice. Après une bonne demi-heure de questions-réponses, Lex et Chloé quittèrent le cabinet.

Chloé pouvait dire à sa simple attitude que Lex était simplement et pleinement heureux.  
- Lex ?  
- Hummm ?  
- Je sais que tu as très envie d'exposer ta joie au grand jour, mais je voudrais qu'on garde ça pour nous encore quelques temps. Je voudrais avoir le temps de réfléchir à diverses choses avant. Tu veux bien ?  
Il passa un bras autour d'elle.  
- Bien sûr, on fera comme ça te convient. Et puis ça n'est pas comme si j'avais une foule de proches à qui l'annoncer.  
- Merci, je voudrais régler deux trois trucs avec moi-même. Et puis les premiers mois sont toujours très incertains, alors autant attendre que ce soit vraiment sûr.

Chloé avait réfléchit longuement et elle en avait déduis que l'une des premières choses à faire était de discuter avec Perry. Il avait toujours été un bon patron et un soutien sans faille dans les divers problèmes relationnels qu'elle avait au Planet. Et elle se devait de lui faire part de ses doutes et bien sûr de sa grossesse.  
Elle prit une grande inspiration et frappa à la porte.  
- Perry, je peux vous voir une minute ?  
- Bien sûr, Chloé, entrez, entrez.  
Elle s'installa dans le fauteuil qui faisait face au bureau. Ce fauteuil terrorisait la rédaction car s'y trouver était rarement bon signe. Mais étrangement Chloé s'y était toujours senti à l'aise, encore une chose qui la différenciait des autres.  
- Alors Chloé, de quoi vouliez-vous me parler ?  
- C'est un peu compliqué, je sais pas trop par quoi commencer.  
Perry eut un sourire.  
- Le début c'est encore ce qu'il y a de mieux.  
Chloé lui rendit son sourire et se lança.  
- Depuis toute petite et d'aussi loin que je me souvienne j'ai toujours voulu être journaliste, je n'imaginais pas ma vie autrement.  
- Mais j'imagine qu'il y a un mais.  
Elle eut un petit sourire triste.  
- Malheureusement, oui. J'ai fait tout ce qui était en mon pouvoir pour bien faire mon boulot et je me disais, si j'étais irréprochable, l'hostilité des gens faiblirait avec le temps. Seulement dans le même temps Lex a considérablement développé ses affaires et sa notoriété et ma crédibilité journalistique en a été fortement affectée. Et puis écrire, à Metropolis, des articles sur des sujets ne touchant pas de près ou de loin à LexCorp est devenu extrêmement compliqué.  
- Chloé êtes-vous en train de me dire que vous souhaitez démissionner ?  
- Sincèrement, je n'en ai aucune idée. En fait, c'était pas tout à fait ce que j'étais venue vous dire. Je suis enceinte de 3 mois.  
Il se leva et fit le tour du bureau. Chloé se leva à son tour pour qu'il puisse la prendre dans ses bras.  
- Félicitations !  
- Merci !  
Elle lui offrit un sourire rayonnant.  
- Si je vous ai raconté tout ça, c'est parce que je commence à me demander si je reviendrais ici après la naissance.  
- Je m'en doutait un peu.  
- Je veux que vous sachiez que ça n'a rien à voir avec vous, vous avez toujours été d'un immense soutien. Et j'ai toujours aimé travailler pour vous, mais exercer le métier de journaliste est devenu trop difficile.  
- Je comprends. Au vu de se qu'on vous a fait subir, il aurait été légitime que vous partiez bien plus tôt. Mais j'ai été honoré de travailler toutes ses années à vos côtés. Vous êtes une grande journaliste comme on en fait plus Chloé Sullivan.  
- Merci, Perry. Mais vous savez, je ne suis pas encore partie.  
- Vous avez une idée ce que vous allez faire ensuite ?  
- Non pas encore. Pour l'instant je me concentre sur le bébé à venir.  
- Encore toutes mes félicitations, Chloé.

Après son entretien avec Perry, Chloé rentra directement à la maison. On était mercredi et tous les mercredis, Lex passait l'après-midi à la maison avec sa fille. Comme à l'ordinaire, Chloé les trouva tous les deux dans le bureau de Lex, car Dawn n'aimait rien de plus que faire comme Papa. Et oui, la plupart des petites filles aimaient jouer à la poupée ou dessiner des princesses, mais Dawn, elle, adorait gribouiller des graphiques et jouer au conseil d'administration. Lex avait commencé ce petit jeu un an plutôt pour permettre à Dawn de comprendre un minimum son travail et le moins que l'on pouvait dire c'est qu'elle s'était prise au jeu.  
Chloé tapa un petit coup à la porte, avant d'entrer dans le bureau.  
- Salut vous deux.  
Lex releva immédiatement la tête, mais pas Dawn visiblement beaucoup trop occupée.  
- Alors comment s'est passé ton entretien avec Perry ?  
- Bien, tu connais Perry, c'est quelqu'un de bien, il s'est donc montré extrêmement compréhensif, que ce soit au sujet de ma grossesse ou de mes doutes.  
- Et tu as pris une décision ?  
- Non, pas encore. Je sais que je dois prendre une décision et je sais même laquelle, c'est juste que pour le moment, je n'arrive pas à m'y résoudre.  
Finalement Dawn sembla prendre conscience de la présence de Chloé.  
- Chut, moman. Ze travaille et papa aussi.  
Lex et Chloé échangèrent un regard amusé.  
- Bon ben, je vous laisse alors. Travaillez bien tous les deux.

Ce n'est qu'un peu après seize heures, que Chloé vit sa fille débarquer dans la cuisine pour le gouté.  
- Moman, moman, ze peux z'avoir une glace.  
- Ça dépend ma puce. Tu as bien travaillé ?  
- Voui moman !  
- Alors d'accord, mais tu manges une tartine avant.  
- Oki doki !  
Chloé prépara une tartine à la confiture de fraise, la préférée de Dawn et pendant que celle-ci l'engloutissait littéralement, elle déposa une petite boule de glace à la fraise dans une coupelle. Oui Dawn était dans une période où elle faisait une fixette sur les fraises et tous ce qui pouvait se faire au parfum fraise. Elle avait même trouvé le moyen de faire acheter à son père une énorme peluche en forme de fraise et qui en plus sentait la fraise, elle ne s'en séparait plus.  
Tandis que Dawn finissait son gouter, Chloé terminait de préparer un café et deux tartines.  
- On va porter son gouté à papa ?  
- Vi.  
Chloé quitta la cuisine sa fille sur les talons


End file.
